Monster high: Angelic Love
by Sethdlg
Summary: When a Nephilim named Gabriel sired by the archangel of the same name decides that he's had enough of sitting on the sidelines-and because his mother said so-he goes to school to finish high school. But life isn't that simple and as a matter of fact neither is a high school love life. Rated mature for deaths and potential sexual content
1. Prologue

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

**Prologue**

To say Gabriel was nervous would have been an understatement of biblical proportions, the fifteen year old teen had been like this ever since his grandfather-chuck-had granted him and his mother passage to an 'experimental universe' as he had put it and put Gabriel in charge of the worlds heaven. Some would see this as an unmitigated success for the Nephilim but that's under the assumption that he didn't know the fate of the world he had left behind. "my lord we have news of one of your uncles and his escape from the cage" a feminine voice rang through his head over 'Angel radio' "where?" he asked as he stood up from his marble throne in heaven.

"he's been detected in a town known as New Salem. A place where the filth and the humans have been mixing. Shall I dispatch a squadron to smite the target?" the voice said again slightly peeving Gabriel at the way she addressed his grandfather's creations. "don't it would be a waste of angles." He said as his irises glowed silver and his ethereal wings spread. The sound of wings flapping filled the room as Gabriel disappeared.

**xxXXxx**

Frankie stein was exited to start the new school year back at monster high. Over the summer she had been splitting her time between helping her parents at their lab and clinic, hanging out with her ghoulfriends, and working on a failing relationship with Neighthan that just wasn't meant to be. She was also very excited to see her friends that had went home for the summer. She was practically short circuiting her icoffin with how much excitement was sparking out of her bolts.

As she arrived at the school several of her ghoulfriends had already gathered and were sitting by the fountain in the courtyard.

"hey ghouls!" she called out to her gathered friends as she approchaed.

"it is good to see you again frankie, and may I say killer outfit." Jinafire the dragoness said to her referring to her back to school clothes that she had worn the year prior just before the '13 wishes fiasco' as the school had taken to calling it.

"oh my ghoul are you ghouls seeing this?" spectra called as she flew out of the school towards her compatriots.

"what is it spectra? *gasp* was the new fall line from scarisess best cancelled?!" Cleo asked in a fit genuine terror.

"no look at this!" the spirit said as she pushed her icoffin into the faces of the various ghouls. What they saw they could only refer to as gaping hole in the world that lead to unimaginable death. The hole its self was normal but where it lead was not as inside the border of the hole was a red, glowing, flowing liquid.

"what is this?" Clawdeen asked taking hold of the phone from her spectral friend as the others began to gather around her. "it's a live feed from what my sources say is a hellmouth just outside of New Salem."

"then what is that?" Draculaura asked pointing at a black oozing figure climbing put of the hole. As the figure stood up the ooze dissipated revealing a six-foot-tall normie with messy, short blond hair and light blue eyes, wearing a brown leather jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and dark shoes. The normie turned to the camera as his irises began glowing a bright red as a smirk formed on his face. He raised his hand and snapped as the feed went static.

Immediately after the feed went out the headmistress' voice rang over the loudspeakers of the school "all students report to the clauditorium imeedialy!"

**xxXXxx**

Gabriel approached the hell mouth with trepidation. A rooster like claw shot up from the hellmouth startling the Nephilim as he jumped backward from the unknown creature. Quickly Gabriel raised his hand and clenched his fist closing the gateway between worlds cutting the claw off "this is bad." He said to himself.

"oh, you have no idea Jr." a voice came from behind him.

**This story was loosely inspired by two other monster high stories that I have read this was just the prolog and I haven't decided a paring as of writing this prologue chapter I'm probably going to release the first five chapters all at once.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

Chapter 1

With trepidation in his soul Gabriel slowly turn to the source of immense divine power. The wind began to pick up as he laid eyes on the source emanating the immense power surrounding him, Lucifer.

"now kid maybe you can explain something to me? Because you hated the old man just as much as any of us. Hell, you brought the four of us back! sooo why did you do it?" Lucifer asked throwing his hands up. "because you sure as hell didn't do it for your pets down here." He said gesturing to two werewolf men tied up with rope.

"no, I didn't do it for them. I did it for you and the others." The Nephilim said as a spiral blade dropped from his sleeve into his hand.

"look kid you may be older now, but I can still kick your ass." The fallen archangel said as his irises flared red and shadowy wings spread outward.

Just as Gabriel entered a fighting stance the flapping of wings rang through his ears as lucifer disappeared. "shit!" he shouted as an angel possessing a young comely dental hygienist arrived next to the Nephilim "what shall I do with the filth?" one of them asked. "leave Lucifer to me Azrael. And get some Grigori to handle any collateral from the archangels, the last thing I want is mortal society coming to a halt because of some archangels."

"very well my lord however I was referring to the filth that is currently tied up listening to our conversation?" Azrael asked as her silver tri tipped blade dropped out of her suit and into her hand.

Gabriel walked over to the pair as they began to scramble to escape their bindings. Kneeling down he brandished his blade slicing through the rope that held them in place "how many times do I have to tell you that these creatures are my grandfathers creations, and as such they deserve your respect, and for those who have shown their faith…your protection." He said to his xenophobic second in command.

Azrael while not appreciating the Nephilim's tone and attitude toward the creatures that she saw as abominations she did respect Gabriel's conviction in protecting the beasts from harm, though she suspected it was due to his upbringing by the breeding stock that he calls a mother. Speaking of which the angel could feel the human reaching out to her through a prayer as Gabriel had yet to master his less than basic powers.

"my lord your mother wishes to see you immediately for a meeting of sorts relating to your education." The angel said as a smirk formed on her face.

With a flap of his etherial wings Gabriel was teleported to the kitchen of the home that his mother had bought bordering on the edge of the human area of New Salem. It was a quaint kitchen with blue painted walls and marble cooking survaces with a marble floor.

"welcome home baby" samantha-a six foot brunet with cream skin-wearing a purple shirt and blue jeans under an apron said as she put down a tray of cookies.

"hey mom." Gabriel said as he gave his mother a hug carful not to get flower and cookie batter onto his black three-piece suit. "so what's this I hear from Azrael about my education?"

"look sweetie I know the last schools that you were in back in our first world were hard for you but I think I found someplace where you can be you so please give it a chance?" Samantha asked with pleading eyes.

"fine ill try school again, but the angels won't be happy about me not being on the throne for eight or more hours at a time. So tell me what's the name of this place?"

**xxXXxx**

Frankie was scared being one of the few monsters to have seen the broadcast in the school was worried as to what the sudden assembly was about. She soon began to calm herself as the headmistress walked onto the stage causing student chattering to cease.

"good morning students it is with a heavy consiuncens that I must inform you of new dangers that have come to light. for those of you that did not see the broadcast this morning there was a portal that has opened, this portal…was a hellmouth!" the student body erupted into another fit of discussion amongst themselves. The topics ranged from what was a hellmouth to if they were under attack.

A whistle rang through the clauditorium silencing the students as Clawdeen stood up "let the woman finish!"

"thank you Clawdeen wolf. As I was saying the monster elder council has convened and through strenuous communication have verified that heaven and subsequently the angel who rules it have not declared war on us. However, a very real threat remains as we are unaware of what has escaped through the gate. Thus I must implore you as students to report any unusual activity or suspicious creatures to me and other faculty. Thank you now please return to class." Bloodgood said to the students.

As the clauditorium began to empty frankie was left with one question that she most assuredly didn't want to google for fear of what she would find. "hey ghouls if ya'll don't mind me asking what's an angel?"

This got a collective gasp from the group of ghouls.

"oh my ghoul you don't know about the angels?" Draculaura said in astonishment as they sat down in class.

"no and what's this heaven place that headmistress Bloodgood was talking about and why would they go to war with us?" she said reaffirming her ignorance.

"listen love heaven is kinda like the ghost world except it's where normies go when they die. But heaven is also where the angels come from and angels well…ghouls help me out." Lagoona said hugging Frankie from the side doing her best to comfort the young ghoul before the less than glamorus truth of the angels.

"angels used to basically rule the world! And not only that they used to exterminate any monsters that they saw in the light of day, I know I was there!" Cleo said in her haughty tone "and what's worse is that they think that we shouldn't exist"

"b-but that can't be true surly there are some that-"Frankie tried pleading her case for the angels only to be cut off by her vampire friend.

"Frankie, I know you like to see the good in everyone but…the angels just don't have good in them." Draculaura said as she patted her back sincerely.

Dejected Frankie relented and began to listen to the lesson from Mr. Rotter.

**xxXXxx**

"I'm telling you this isn't going to work." Gabriel-now in a short sleave black shirt and jeans-said as him and his mother stood just outside the purple castle like building.

"I already talked to the headmistress and informed her of your…special heritage." Samantha said as she put an arm over the shoulder of her son.

"I kind of think that's going to be the problem, they don't exactly like angels on this world and I don't think the monsters like 'normies' either and I'm both." He said attempting to plead his case as his mother walked in with him lagging behind.

The two soon arrived at an office with a plaque on the door that read headmistress Bloodgood. "ok kiddo I'm going to head to work." Samantha said as she walked off the way she came.

Before Gabriel could even knock on the door he heard a commanding female voice come from the other side "come in." caught by surprise Gabriel simply grabbed ahold of the handle and push the door open.

As he entered the office, he was caught off-guard when a large indigo horse snorted at him before trotting over to the desk. "Ah, welcome, Mister?" The deep feminine voice came from the head sitting on the desk, as her tall body, dressed in purple riding clothes, paced behind the desk. "please just call me Gabriel. Everyone else does" he said as he sat in the chair across from the headmistress

"so I'm assuming my mom told you everything, as in everything about me" Gabriel said as his irises flared silver.

"yes I am well aware of your standing as the current ruler of heaven. As well as your mixed heritage. A mixed heritage that is proof of the mission here at monster high." Bloodgood said

"well then when do I start?"

**Well there it is the first chapter of angelic love hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

Chapter 2

It had been one day since Gabriel had agreed to attend monster high however instead of dealing with first day classes he was dealing with the bureaucracy of heaven and its angels.

"so, we shall re double our efforts to locating the escaped archangels" Azrael said stacking a few papers as she spoke.

"Now that we have the obvious out of the way I need a few things for my commute to school. First, I need a nineteen sixty-seven Chevy impala, and I need a license." Gabriel said leaning back in his seat

"my lord we must advise against this course of action." One of the other angels at the table spoke up "with all do respect we require your presence here especially now that the archangels have escaped the cage."

Gabriel cleared his throat before he made his response "They aren't at full strength yet and me being on earth gives me more readily accessible avenues to find them and throw them back in the cage." He said as he stood from his seat. "now I'll be back here at six tomorrow morning to acquire what I need. "

"hold on there is one other matter that requires your attention." Azrael said halting Gabriel from leaving. "and what would that be?" Gabriel asked with genuine intrigue as heaven mostly ran itself, he was mainly just a figure head. "in the town near the disturbance we located another Nephilim. Under normal circumstances we would eradicate her immediately…but." The angel said.

"but you don't know how I would feel about one of my cousins and potentially their parent being exterminated. Am I not wrong?" he asked "look if she becomes a problem let her off with a warning. But let me make this clear angel are no longer allowed to kill innocent Nephilim and as I've said before if you want to find love go find love. Now if that's all?" he received a nod from his second in command "good."

**xxXXxx**

Draculaura was lost in thought as she stared out the window the recent events bringing up old memories of the few times, she had encountered angels. Honestly, she was unsure of how to feel about angels especially since she was almost certain that her friend cupid was an angel hybrid, as she was one of the few that could feel the radiant energy flowing off her. She would never tell anyone as her and the other vampires that could feel her power were too scared of incurring the wrath of an angel, but Draculaura had her suspicions that her friend had no clue of what she was.

Draculaura let out a sigh as she began looking across the room to see most of the students beginning to doze off from the lesson. She decided to do the same as the rest of her classmates and let herself doze off.

**xxXXxx**  
(the next day)

Frankie had just arrived at school and had made her way to the courtyard to see several of her friends sitting at the fountain laughing and swapping gossip. "hey ghouls!" she said gaining attention from her friends.

"hey ghoulfriend, what's eating you?" Clawdeen asked with genuine cause as Frankie's normal prim look was now disheveled after an entire night of researching about the angels that she had been told were complete evil. However, what she found was that angels were made to protect people and monsters alike.

"umm well it was just I couldn't sleep last night so…I decided to look into some of the stuff that ya'll told me about…angels." She said with a nervous smile.

"ugh are you still on that?" Cleo said as she filed her nails. "look the angels are bad news, my daddy says that the only reason that they haven't exterminated us is because their leader has a treaty with the monster high council."

"but-"Frankie attempted to reason when her please where over taken by the roars of an engine.

The group turned to see a black car pull into the student parking lot. "Ugh how could someone drive a car that can hurt the planet so much?" Venus said as she walked up from a bench nearby. However, as the driver exited "umm but with a face that handsome I think I might just give him a pass." She said aloud to the group with a blush.

"a normie? Great just what the school needs" Toralei said with a roll of her eyes.

"hey, don't be so quick to judge just because they're not a monster doesn't mean that we should think of them any different than we would any other creature." Frankie said with a wizens beyond her years.

**xxXXxx**

Gabriel entered through the large double doors of the school to see the dark purple color that lined the walls, complemented by the blue tile floors, and the deep purple lockers. However, he could not focus on that as the only thing that was truly drawing his attention was that he appeared to be the center of attention for the hall, as all the other students looked at him with malice, curiosity, and genuine fear.

He swallowed a lump forming in his thought and made his way through the halls looking at the schedule that was given to him by the headmistress. attempting to avoid eye contact he couldn't help feeling the slightest bit nervous around the other teens, sure he could reduce the school to a smoldering crater with a thought but he felt that that was easy compared to the process that would be gaining the respect and more importantly friendship of his pears.

Lost in his schedule Gabriel did not notice that he was about to collide with a young beanie clad werewolf girl. "hey, look out you two" an indistinct shout came, it was too late however as the two teens collided with each other and subsequently the floor. "hey next time watch where you're going" the half angel boy heard the wolf girl snarl as he began to stand back up from the collision.

As he looked upon the beauty of the girl he walked into and took it all in. Her neon pink hair glistened in the morning light that entered through the old windows, the top of her head was covered by a black beanie with two holes where her ears were. In terms of makeup she had a simple purple eye shadow and a pink lipstick the same neon color as her hair. She wore a dark purple jacket that would have not concealed her midriff if it were not for her black dress with neon pink and blue paw prints all over, looking lower Gabriel saw that she was wearing bright neon pink leggings along with two black thigh high boots.

"h-hear let me help you up" he sputtered out as her amber eyes met his grey ones. "that'd be gread" the shewolf said sarcastically as she reached out and grabbed the boy's hand.

"so I'm guess'n your new around here?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "really how could you tell?" he asked scratching the back of his head. "could not tell you" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"umm my names Gabriel but my friends call me junior." Gabriel told her as he outstretched his hand for a handshake "I'm Howleen wolf" she said as she took his hand in hers and shook it.

"so where you heading?" she asked as she beckoned the boy to follow her. "umm I'm heading towards…mister hacks science class." The boy said unsurely as he walked alongside her.

"no kiden I'm heading to that class too." She said as the both of them turned down a hallway getting odd looks from some of the students. "hey Twyla." Howleen said to a shadow on the wall as a girl with neon blue hair wearing an Victorian style purple short dress. "hey Howleen, who's the normie?" Twyla asked.

"this is junior." She said gesturing to the Nephilim.

**xxXXxx**

the day progressed as the three got to know each other, Gabriel while at first being warry of her status as the daughter of the boogieman he soon realized that she was not a threat to anyone and decided that he didn't need to alert heaven of her existence. However, the day turned sour as the school began to empty and he bumped into an interesting individual.

Mister rotter's class had just ended when Gabriel and Howleen exited into the bustling hallway with Twyla sticking around in the class for a bit of tutoring. "so…I've done my damndest not to ask, but why monster high? Why not a normie school?" Howleen asked as she did her best to keep pace with the crowd.

"Well I guess it comes down to the fact I'm not all human." He said causing the shewolf to double take.

"wait you aren't a normie?" she asked with intrigue. "Well I'm half, on my mothers' side." He said as he bumped into a girl with pink curly hair.

As their two eyes met the entire hallway went dark, every phone, lightbulb, and computer exploded in sparks of magic.

"_This is bad, when they said the Nephilim was close, I didn't think she would be at my school!" _Gabriel thought as he apologized for bumping into her.

"_this shit just got a whole lot more complicated."_ He thought to himself as he walked to his car.

**There it is chapter 2 I would really appreciate some reviews and comments and thank you to all the people who are coming from my Wattpad. And I've decided for the sake of my own sanity that I will have the story referring to Gabriel jr. as Junior for when the archangel begins to make his appearances.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. and my new OC Howliver wolf the newest wolf sibling to monster high. This story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

Chapter 3

With the school day at an end the wolf siblings assembled in the parking lot as they piled into the van of their eldest brother Clawd they began to talk about the events of the school day and swapping gossip.

"so did ya'll hear about the new normie student?" Clawd asked as he pulled out of the parking lot into the busy streets. "Yeah I think we saw him this morning when he pulled in, Venus was practically barking about his car until he got out." Clawdeen said thinking back to how the plant monster was so taken with the normies appearance.

"He has a name you know." Howleen chimed in earning an incredulous look from her siblings.

"and what would that name be?" Howliver a short werewolf wearing a t-shirt with the words wolf man on it along with a pair of blue jeans asked.

"Gabriel but he likes to be called Junior." "so what you find yourself a normie boyfriend since you can't keep a monster one?" Howliver said teasing his older sister. "you little!" Howleen said as she hit him on the nose in retaliation.

"hey knock it off you two!" Clawdeen yelled into the back seat as she began to push the two away from each other.

The four soon arrived at their house all the while the two younger siblings bickering. As the siblings entered a shrill whistle filled the halls causing all the wolf siblings to cover their ears in pain.

"I leave for one year and ya'll go feral." A mature feminine voice rang through the long hall. As the wolf siblings looked to the source their eldest sister, Clawdia.

"Clawdia" the group of siblings yelled as they quite literally dog pilled their sister in a hug.

**xxXXxx**

"so care to enlighten me on how you managed to miss the fact that the Nephilim attends my school?" Gabriel asked as he sat on his throne in front of half a dozen angels.

"my liege as you are aware, we cannot identify Nephilim due to their lack of a direct connection to heaven" one of the angels in a werewolf boy's body said. True to his order the more open minded amongst the angels began to socialize with humans and the most open minded among them Joshua had found his perfect vessel in the body of an abandoned werewolf pup no older than ten years old.

"ok fine, so what do we have on the archangel front?" Gabriel asked.

"we have found evidence of monster killings in the town where you are going to school, however these killings do not appear to have been done by any form of angel" Joshua responded.

"ok so final point of business I need to meet with the monster high council and inform them of the developments." Gabriel said as he stood from his seat "immediately"

"we will assemble the necessary parties." Joshua said as the sound of flapping wings filled the room.

**xxXXxx**

in the large white conference room of heaven several monsters appeared in the seats surrounding the table. Elissabat a pink eyed vampire with slightly pink tinted pale skin, dark purple hair reaching down to her back. At the moment she was wearing a dark purple knee length dress that hugged her figure perfectly showing off her surprisingly ample bosom to the room.

In the seat next to her was a tall man wrapped in centuries old wrappings, with a golden pharaoh head ornament, Rameses De Nile.

Across from him was a large wolf like figure far from human in shape but still bipedal enough to stand up, Fenrir.

And the final member of the assembled council, Doctor Victor Frankenstein.

"I thought you said that you were going to assemble **all **the necessary I only see representatives from three of the major races." Gabriel said as he sat at the table

"The other members were more heavily warded against us." an angel said just before he disappeared with the sound of flapping wings

"were, are we?" Elissabat asked in a surprisingly American accent to the Nephilim as she began to get up from her seat facing Gabriel.

"you are in heaven queen Elissabat. and as for the question of how I managed to get you here, well let's just say ya'll aren't as heavily warded from angels as you thought." He said as the rest of the room began to become uneasy.

"why are we here and who are you?" the pharaoh De Nile asked as he also stood up from the table "because it obviously isn't to threaten us.".

"how perceptive, I am the viceroy of Heaven we haven't formally met but I am the one that holds the treaty between monster kind and the angels." Gabriel said as he got comfortable in a seat close to the leader that was drawing his attention Elissabat.

"but you are not an angel? I can gather that much by the way you…appreciate my figure. But judging by the smell." She said as she began sniffing the air around him. "your human?" she said as a smirk formed on her lips.

"close but no blood bank, I am a Nephilim half human and half archangel." He said.

Fenrir cocked an eyebrow at this "Archangel? Were they not the ones imprisoned in the earth?" the wolf asked.

"which brings me back around to what I called ya'll here for. The cage of hell was obliterated." Gabriel said in a dread filled tone.

Silence hung in the room for what could very well been an eternity as all the members there would live far longer.

"so what does this mean for the greater monster population?" Fenrir asked as he began to ponder the horrors that creatures such as the angels would have feared enough to imprison and strong enough to have withstood their power.

"Well the main thing is that all the inhabitants of new Salem are in immediate danger, I however can ensure the safety of the students of monster high but beyond that…I simply cannot guarantee anything." The Nephilim teen said looking downward.

"Why such a small population?" Frankenstein asked as he leaned back in his seat contemplating the possible reasons for the minimal effort of protection.

"Well The foremost reason is that a normal angel would not be able to hold off an archangel for less than a second much less protect a population from a livid archangel. Which is why I'm combating any and all archangels personally." Gabriel explained.

"So how many archangels should we be worried about?" Elissabat asked

"You miss understand what was in the cage. There were much more than archangels imprisoned in that cage, everything is lose from the first beasts to the first blade. This is why I'm requesting the assistance of the council." Gabriel said as he sat up from his seat.

"Very well we will bring this to the attention of the greater council" Elissabat said standing up.

Angels appeared behind Elissabat, Ramses, and Fenrir. However, Gabriel walked toward Frankenstein grabbing ahold of his shoulder "These angels will take you back to where they retrieved you from. And doctor stein, can I call you frank? This'll be a bumpy ride because I need to practice my flying."

The reanimated doctor gave a chuckle at this statement, amused at the young Nephilim's antics after being so serious for such a long time. "very well, your subject snatched me up right as my wife was preparing dinner, if you would like to join us I'm sure my wife and daughter wouldn't mind." Frankenstein said as the others departed with the sound of flapping wings.

"thank you for the offer, I have to say based on what I've heard your taking this whole summoned by an angel thing remarkably well compared to what I've heard." Gabriel said

"well I would very much like for you to meet my eldest daughter." The doctor said confusing Gabriel "nothing like what you are likely assuming, but recently my daughter has become concerned over the existence of the angels and I would appreciate it if you would help put her fears at ease."

Gabriel nodded in understanding as he spread his astral wings. As the sound of wings flapping filled the room.

**xxXXxx**

in an instant doctor stein saw the sleek futuristic white of the meeting room be replaced with the turquoise interior of his dining room. The sleek white table with matching tables was replaced with a rickety wooden one with four matching seats. The sound of plates clattering to the floor filled the room causing the two newly appeared individuals to turn and see a woman with pulled back black and white hair in a Victorian dress standing above newly shattered plates.

"honey…um how did you?" the woman asked as she slowly began backing up.

"no need to worry Vivika dear this is Gabriel. He summoned me and other members of the council to inform us of some startling developments that have occurred. He is also the…what exactly is your tittle?" Frankenstein said.

Gabriel cocked an eyebrow at the last bit as not even he was aware what the official title of the ruler of heaven was "well I assume that I'm the viceroy of heaven at least I believe that's what the official rank is. My grandfather never explained it."

Vivika calmed a little after seeing that her husband was not wary of the boy "oh so you're an angel?" she asked.

"well I'm actually a Nephilim, half human half archangel. Your husband invited me for dinner to help put the worries of one of your daughters to ease." The teenage ruler explained as he knelt down placing the shattered pieces together.

Silently Vivika signaled her husband to follow her into the kitchen. As the two reanimated corpses entered Frankenstein was met with a swift slap to the face.

"Frank what possessed you to think that this was a good idea?" she whispered to her husband angrily.

"look the kid is mostly harmless, and I think that this will be a good opportunity for Frankie to learn about angels from someone who is a part of their system." Frank defended.

Vivika huffed as she reentered the dinning room to see the plates had been repaired and were now set out on the table.

Gabriel looked at her nervously "um…I wasn't sure if you would mind me repairing the plates. I umm…look I don't want to be any trouble, so I'll leave if you want me to."

At that moment it stuck Vivika that he heard the entire conversation that she had with her husband. "Its not that I don't want you here its that I am worried how my daughter who has been obsessing over angels recently will react to one being over."

"I understand recently I've decided that I would look to get to know the populace of this world better, so I decided to attend a high school. But I'm hiding that I'm half angel, so if I can tell someone at least close to my age that I'm half angel."

Vivika looked at the boy understanding that even if this boy is an angel that he's struggling with his identity. She sighed in defeat "Girls dinners ready." She yelled out.

Gabriel began preparing to take off as his astral wings appeared out of his back as shadows, until Vivika grabbed ahold of his shoulder "and you are staying for dinner." She told him as she pulled up a seat for him at the table.

**Well there you go Gabriel is having dinner with the stein family what do you think will happen next stay tuned and drop a review or comment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

Frankie and Alivia stood in the doorway to their dining room surprised at the normie that was sitting at their table. Frankie soon realized that the normie that was at the table was the same on that had arrived at school in the black impala. Remembering her manners the reanimated teen walked over to the normie at her table and offered a hand to him "Hi I'm Frankie Stein nice to meet you." She said in an almost formal tone.

"Hi nice to meet you. So your Frankie." Gabriel said confusing said girl as he shook her hand. "ok I'll grab the food out of the kitchen." Vivika said as she moved towards a door in the corner.

"oh allow me." Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers. As the snap rang through the house as if it were a drum the food that Vivka had prepared appeared on the set plates.

"well…that's convenient." Vivika said as she took her place next to her husband.

Frankie and Alivia were dumbfounded at the apparent magic that the normie had displayed. The pair nervously took their seats at the table on the opposite end as Gabriel. "oh right where are my manners my names Gabriel." He said offering his hand, however instead of Frankie shaking it Alivia grabbed ahold and began shaking it.

"Hi I'm Alivia. So what are you? A Witch?" the reanimated preteen inquired while she continued to shake his hand.

"oh no I'm actually a Nephilim." Gabriel responded finally managing to pry his hand out of the girls vice like grip.

"wait a Nephilim? That means you're half angel!" Frankie exclaimed in excitement as she began to bombard the young master of angels with questions "does holy fire really hurt? If you're half angel, then where are your wings? Does everyone really have a guardian angel?" by the point that she had said those first three questions she had managed to cross over the table to Gabriel's seat.

"well that escalated quickly." Frank said as he took a sip from his drink.

"u-uh…how about I show you." Gabriel said bringing his hand up to her head. "w-what are you doing?" frankie asked as she flinched away from his touch still slightly fearful of what the angel human hybrid was capable of. "don't be scared, I just want to show you" he said sincerely to her as his two fore fingers touched her temples.

Slowly Frankies eyes began to glow a faint silver as well as the veins that had begun to appear along her head.

If frankie were to attempt to tell anyone else what she saw it would seem like nonsense from a mad monster, but in that moment she felt connected to everything like the world was hers to hold.

Slowly Gabriel removed his hands from her causing the glowing to subside as Frankie's lips curled into a dreamy smile "that…that was beautiful." She said a bit dazed.

"I'm glad I could show you." Gabriel said with a smile on his face as his ethereal wings spread for the room to see.

"w-wait…will I see you again?" Frankie asked nervously.

"I think we have Mr. Where's class together tomorrow." He said with a smile on his face as the sound of flapping filled the room.

"well he was cute. You should ask him to be your boyfriend." Alivia said making her older sister go red in the face.

xxXXxx

Gabriel made his way through the now familiar halls of monster high he gained some odd side glances from his fellow students but far less than the amount that he had the first day he had began attending the school. As he walked Gabriel began to search for his only friends Howleen and Twyla however the never ending chaos that surrounds the Nephilim would not allow for that as he collided with a different monster girl.

"s-sorry" he said managing to keep himself upright as he recovered from the collision.

"no its alright. Wait aren't you the kid with the impala? Why would you drive something so hurtful to the environment." Vinus said as Gabriel finally got a look at her.

Her bright green skin was the first to draw the young Nephilim's attention along with her green hair with its pink steak along with it being shaved on the left side of her head. Getting a better look at her he noticed that on top of being two inches taller than him she also had a slim figure and piercing blue eyes comparable to those of an angels, and he also appreciated her punk attire that was pared with pink and green floral patterns that drew his attention to an area that he suspected may be inappropriate.

"well what do you have to say for yourself." Venus said in a haughty tone as if she were scolding a child though with no malice behind her words.

"w-well I think I'd have to say that its doing nothing too the environment" he finally stammered out.

"How can you say something like that. All carbon emissions harm the environment." The plant based teen reaffirmed.

"Well the thing is that the car doesn't exactly work on what you'd call a fossil fuel." Gabriel attempt to reason as the bell rung throughout the halls of monster high. "Look if you want after school I can show you around my car." The nephilim boy said as he began to walk off toward his class.

As Gabriel left her to her own devices Venus slumped against the lockers of the hallway as she face palmed. "That could have gone better." She said defeatedly.

xxXXxx

Clawdeen Laughed at what she had just been told by her plant monster friend. "Sorry, but that is just priceless, You try and flirt with the new normie and you end up scolding him." She said as she continued to howl with laughter.

"It's not that funny." Venus mumbled out from underneath her arms.

"Look ghoul I don't get why you're getting so fanged up with this normie that you can't even talk too him like he's some kind of… well I don't know but what I'm getting from this is that you need to plan what you're going to say." Clawdeen advised her friend.

"You don't get it theirs just something about him that just…I don't know, it's just special." The green haired goth stated with a dreamy smile on her face. "Ugh you and Howleen both I don't get why too are waging your tails about the guy when you can't even tell me what about him is driving you so crazy." the abrash young werewolf said as her friends walked towards the pair.

"what are y'all talking about?" Frankie said in her normal beaming voice "oh ghoul friends y'all are not going to believe this. Venus ran into the new normie and tried to flirt with him." clawdeen told her friends as they sat with them. "wait you were flirting with Gabriel?" frankie asked the beaming joy in her voice wavering briefly. "she tried but ended up scolding him about his car not being eco friendly." clawdeen reaffirmed.

"why'd ya do that love?" lagoona the residential aussie sea monster questioned. "w-well I just paniked, I don't know how else to put it I panicked. he bumped into me and it all happened so fast." venus told her friends. "look we've all been there just maybe next time don't scold him." lagoona said.

xxXXxx

Gabriel sat down in his second to last period class called history of the monster and human world. luckily for him Ms. blood good recognised that this would be a subject that he would most likely struggle with so she provided the nephilim boy with a "buddy" for the period Draculaura alucard someone who had most certainly lived through most of the latter half and well versed in the former half. the two teens sat together towards the front right of the classroom.

"now class we have arrived at a turning point in both worlds histories can anyone tell me why the separation of the monster world and the human world was carried out? anyone?" asked the class as only one pale pink skinned hand raised in the sea of students. "yes. draculaura you have an answer for the question?" the teacher corps questioned.

"indeed I do. back in the days of the old conjoined world, the humans had begun to wage small campaigns against monster, their villages, and on the rare occasion where they were discovered halfling children were also killed for their scareitage. Thuss the monster elder council consisting of five members, four of which from the four major races. the vampire queen, the alpha werewolf, laverne of the gargoyles, Ghour the zombie, and an unknown fifth member agreed that a war between the two worlds would end in destruction so they carried out the great separation that resulted in the world we know today." draculaura declared as she sat back down and caught her breath.

"very good draculaura, that is indeed very accurate to the original events, however I suspect that you intentionally omitted a few parts due to my special rule. However since they played a major part in this historical event I will lift my ban on the discussion of the angelic race." said sternly as an audible gasp could be heard throughout the classroom confusing Gabriel.

"just as Draculaura said when the two worlds were one a campaign had been launched by a conjoined force of not only humans but a large contingent of angels that sought to purge monsters from the world. However the monster races were not alone in their struggle as a very small contingent of angels led by an unknown archangel and their halfbreed nephilim children joined and sought to protect the monster races, this led to the complete elimination of the nephilim race and sub races. ultimately the council is believed to have fallen performing the act that separated the world. I will now allow for all of you to ask questions." The decaying teacher said as a sea of hands raised waiting for their questions to be answered.

The first question asked was an almost completely unexpected one that came from a student in the rear of the class " if the two worlds are seperate or whatever how come we can go to the normie town and they can come here?". "That is due to the advancements in technology, back when the worlds were separated there was no president for what technology would become able to accomplish as the spell was only meant to hide us monsters from the naked eye." answered

"so there were angels on our side right mister rotter? then why are we so afraid of them wiping us out?" another student asked from the far side of the back "because as they demonstrated they are not above wiping their own kind out.".

as the questions continued gabriel began to realize more and more than what he had in the past that monsters especially those who were historically knowledgeable saw him as a creature of war and their destruction.

xxXXxx

the sheriff of the sleepy town of new salem sat in his chair with his feet up on his desk with a donut in his hand. as the sheriff was preoccupied eating his donut he failed to notice a man around six foot dressed in a black suit and tie with dirty blonde hair enter through the door. "hey buddy! you the sheriff?" the man asked startling the officer out of his chair. "yeah, what's it to ya?" the sheriff asked as the man pulled out a leather badge holder. "im from the FBI here to look at a body that your boys brought in." the dirty blonde haired man said.

"fine right this way mister?" the sheriff asked. "Rickster. Gabriel T. Rickster" The man said with a beaming smile on his face. "ok right this way mister Rickster." the sheriff said as they walked off to the back room.

**After a short hiatus for the holidays it's back with the return of the trickster aka the archangel gabriel. now with the new year here I'm going to start updating the story again. like ive said before, I really appreciate it if you leave comments reviews and if you'd like to follow along with the story drop a follow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

"Sir I have to ask. Why did the angels try and exterminate the monster races?" Gabriel asked his teacher as it was his turn to be called upon. "A very good question, mister?" said to his new student "call me junior" "very well junior. As you were no doubt informed by our previous discussions the Angels viewed us as impure perversions of what their God created, and thus wanted us exterminated for mixing with the normies as you youthes would put it." informed.

"So they did it to get rid of human and monster hybrids?" the nephilim boy asked his teacher. "Yes that seems to have been the case." the zombie teacher said as the bell rang signaling the end of the period. The students quickly poured out of the classroom into the bustling hallway to make their ways to the last class of the day.

xxXXxx

Gabriel senior and the sheriff entered the back room of the precinct. "I hope you skipped lunch." the sheriff said as a pale blood covered body of what appeared to be a little girl came into view. "As you can see the vick was killed by several stab wounds to the chest, but all the stab wounds to the face have made them hard to identify." the sheriff said gesturing to the caved in head of the victim that was defaced by several large gashes.

"So do you have any leads on who the assailant is?" Gabriel asked as he looked over the body. "No and were not exactly looking for who did this." the sheriff said as he took a bite out of a donut. "What? Why?" Gabriel asked as he began to get angry "because we're not about to look a gift horse in the mouth, the vick was a vampire as far as i'm concerned, the person who did this is doing the community a service." the sheriff said as he walked out of the room.

xxXXxx

The last class of the day ended signaled by the bell going off, the halls of monster high filled with its students as they all made their way to the pickup line or the parking lot, gabriel being in the latter group. As gabriel approached his car a familiar green haired monster came into view as she was leaning on the hood of the car belonging to the nephilim boy. "Right I told you I would show you how the car was environmentally friendly." he said as he motioned her to move so he could pop the hood to his car.

As the interior mechanisms of the car came into view venus became stund with silence at what she was seeing. Where there should have been an engine for the car there was a metal cylinder wrapped in several streams of copper wiring, the washer fluid was completely missing replaced with a small potted cactus, and other such nonsensical things occupied the interior of the cars hood. "H-how does this thing even drive?" Venus asked as gabriel shut the hood.

"Well I would say something that would be extremely technical but ultimately not true, but seeing as how you would have most likely seen through that I suppose the right thing to tell you is that its magic." gabriel said leaning against the hood of his car. "So your not a normie?" she asked leaning beside the hybrid "no...well not fully, my moms human my dad is…" he began to try and explain without revealing his true nature. "He must be some kind of warlock for you to be able to do this." she said gesturing to the car. "I would appreciate it if you would keep this between us." gabriel told her, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Yeah I guess I can do that." she said as she walked off toward the pickup area at the front of the school. However a dark mood fell over the nephilim boy as the sounds of lighting and thunder coming from the residency of new salem held divine power in them. "Well I guess it's time for me to go to work then." the young hybrid said as he spread his wings and flew off to the source of the commotion.

xxXXxx

As gabriel arrived he discovered the vessels of two dead angels on the ground with their wings burned into the ground of a road surrounded by houses. "What could have done this with such ease?" Gabriel pondered in his head as he began sensing a dark presence behind him. Turning around gabriel was met not with the form of his uncle lucifer as he had suspected but a new creature entirely. The creature stood at four feet tall and was quadrupedal standing on four five clawed feet that resembled that of a chicken, traveling up the form the creature had bald pale skin, culminating in a near human like face lacking a nose and eyes, but unseeable to the view of other mortals gabriel could see a set of ethereal wings on the back of the creature roughly half the size of the ones gabriel had displayed.

Slowly gabriel summoned his blade to his hand careful not to startle the creature and began making his way toward it. As the nephilim boy neared it the creature brandished fangs covered in the blood of the vessels that gabriel had found dead. "I do not wish to harm you, but you have killed my subordinates and their vessels I must request you surrender to me." he said sincerely not wishing to start a fight in a populated area. However the creature before him held no qualms as it let out a roaring screech as it charged toward him.

Within seconds the creature was in front of gabriel, as it went to pounce on the young nephilim he stabbed the beast through the heart. The creature went limp on the blade but only for a second as it began to thrash around and made its way on top of gabriel pinning him to the ground as it attempts to bite him. Struggling gabriel grabbed ahold of the creatures head and begins forcing divine energy through the creature causing the creature to begin emitting a brilliant white light. As the light subsided from the area gabriel stood over the limp body of the creature that he had been forced to smite.

"What are you?" Gabriel questioned as he knelt down beside the body. Slowly and with trepidation he touched his hand to the forehead of the creature, slowly as if it were a slideshow the past of the creature was revealed to gabriel in snipits. Taking his hand off the corpse of the slain monster he reached out with his powers to the angels under his command "to all the angels under my command the shedim have escaped from there place in hell."With a grim look on his face Gabriel disappeared from the area of the battle with the body of the slain shedim in tow.

xxXXxx

"Daddy, I know what I felt!" draculaura exclaimed to her father as he was reading an ancient tome of lore. "Sweety I don't doubt that you felt something from this boy but to say that he was an angel is very unlikely." dracula told his adopted daughter. "But with everything that's been happening I'm scared that something is going to happen." draculaura pressed as the sound of the doorbell echoed through the house. "We will discuss this later." He told his daughter as the two of them made their way to the front door.

Upon opening the door the two vampires were greeted by draculaura's long time friend queen Elizabat giving the two of them a hug. "Oh its so good to see you again, I haven't seen you since your coronation." draculaura said as she reciprocated the hug. "Oh i'm sorry but you know the life of a queen isn't all parties and castles. Which brings me to the reason for my visit as it is sadly not a social call." Elizabat said.

"I see what is it that it could concern us?" Dracula asked the queen "well I'm playing mostly off a hunch here, but draculaura I have to ask have you encountered anyone that you would say was emitting a large amount of power at monster high?" elizabat asked her friend. This hit dracula like a tun of bricks and mortar as his daughter responded "yes the new kid at monster high, I could feel it coming off him! He was definitely an angel.". "Can you describe him to me so i know my hunch was correct? But would you say he has a eye for the fairer sex?" elizabat asked.

"Um yeah I guess he does, but why would that be important? But the boys name is Gabriel you know like the archangel!" draculaura practically shouted to her childhood friend. "I see, so my hunch was correct. This new boy at school that you have encountered is not an angel." elissabat said to her friend causing her calm down "however make no mistake while he indeed is not an angel he most certainly is of angelic descent, Gabriel is the nephilim son of an archangel." this shocked the two other vampires as dracula motioned for them to continue their discussion inside.

"My queen are you certain of this?" Dracula asked as he began to set up a tea set for the discussion. "I'm afraid i am count dracula, however through a rigorous background check I have determined that he is not a threat to us as well as being a potential ally. However, that could easily change if he becomes disillusioned by monster society as he has shown us that we are far under prepared for an attack of angel forces." Elissabat said while taking her seat at a small coffee table to enjoy some tea. "So what are you saying?" draculaura asked "draculaura you are my oldest friend and the only one I can trust with this, I need you to keep Gabriel out of trouble and prevent any issues that may arise." elissabat told her friend with a heavy heart.

"You can count on me elissabat!" she proclaimed as she assumed a heroic pose "oh daddy can you get some of the scones?" she said her bubbly demeanor returning.

xxXXxx

"So tell us how's life in hauntlywood going?" clawdeen asked her elder sister as the present wolf siblings had assembled in the living room. "Well it's funny you should mention that because...I just finished my work on a new screen play! And it's being turned into a movie!" the blond werewolf exclaimed as the group cheated for their sibling. "And I have some more good news. since I don't need to be in hauntlywood for my job, and because Writing doesn't take up a lot of time...I'm going to be monster highs new drama teacher!" this did not get the reaction that she had hoped from her siblings as they were perplexed by the notion.

"Umm clawdia not to sound rude or anything but why are you doing this?" clawd asked doing his best not to sound negative. "Well Mister where called me and told me that he was retiring and that he wanted me to become his replacement." she explained simply as she took a sip of coffee. "Ok so why tell us the day after you got back?" howliver asked his eldest sister. "Because I start tomorrow and I didn't want to spring this on you at school. So come on aren't you all excited?" clawdia said to her siblings.

"Yeah." the younger siblings said in unison and uncertainty.

xxXXxx

The new day had come for the nephilim boy as he walked from the car he had been in to the doors of monster high. This morning Gabriel was feeling quite tired as he had spent the entire night before discussing with the angels of the mounting crisis had been brought before him as angels were going dark essentially defecting to one of the archangels sides, the now revealed escape of some shedim and the overall mounting of forces against him and his associating with his new monster friends. Gabriel let out a heavy sigh as he entered into the building walking past several students as he made his way to the cafeteria, once there he made his way to an empty table and sat down waiting for the school day to start.

A couple of minutes pass of gabriel sitting alone when finally he is greeted by frankie sitting down at his table. "Good morning junior." Frankie said as she sat down, being previously told by the boy himself that he preferred to be called that instead of gabriel by his friends. "So what do you have planned for today?" she asked not deterred by the nephilim's tired demeanor "well I really don't have any planes after school besides searching for escapees of the cage I really don't have anything planned." he said attempting for it to seem as nonchalant as possible. "Okay well I was hoping that you would come with me to the maul Thursday next week after school." she proposed to him "yeah I guess I could make it." he told her as a small smile began to form on his face "wait is it just going to be the two of us?" he asked. "Umm yeah. It'll be fun I promise. Is that alright with you?" she asked nervously. "Yeah just let me make sure that the world isn't coming to an end." at that frankie let out a small laugh.

"Hey frankie I just have to ask, you know to satiate my curiosity of mortal beings." Gabriel said as he looked from side to side to ensure no one was listening into their conversation. "Sure anything you need me to answer, even though I'm not exactly the most informed person I'll try my best." she said trying to avoid the fact that while she had come to learn about the world she was still very ignorant. "Do you think that it's worth having me as a friend?" he asked morbidly "yes i think it's worth having you as a friend. Why would you ask me something like that?" "even though I'm not exactly good for your social life." "yes." she said as she got up and left.

**Well there you have it chapter 5 so i'm going to be uploading on a bi weekly schedule so that I can get these out on time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit. Also a little of the vernacular for monster high creatures means people when its being spoken about a group of monsters.**

"I do not see how this is fun." gabriel said as he walked through the cloths shop. "Well that's because you some perspective on a girls idea of fun." frankie said as she walked out of a dressing room wearing a black and white diagonal striped dress that accentuated her breasts and highlighted her hourglass figure. "Ok let me try" gabriel said as he snapped his or much rather her fingers as the nephilim boy was now a girl. She was about a head shorter than frankie, with brunette hair that went past her shoulders, and a rather ample bust at a D cup, her clothes had also changed in shape to fit her figure but other than that they stayed the same. "Yup not any more fun than it was when I was a boy." the now nephilim girl said with a softer voice than her previous one.

"Wait you can change into a girl?" Frankie asked in astonishment as she began to investigate her friends transformation. "Yes I can transform my body on a molecular level." she said as she snapped her fingers transforming once again returning to his original form. "Aww I wanted you to try on some clothes." Frankie said to her friend as she admired herself in the mirror. "If I was going to try something on it would have been a bra, I didn't make one when I transformed. Honestly I don't know how you walk around all day without one on." Gabriel said as his eyes were drawn to frankie's ass until he was pulled out of his observation by a flustered frankie covering her chest.

"How do you know I'm not wearing a bra!" she yelled out for the rest of the store to hear. "I just know." he said defensively raising his arms "did you peek?" she asked with a beat red face. "No I wouldn't do something like that!" "then how do you know!?" "I'm reading your mind okay. I didn't want to say anything because...because I know why you wanted me to come with you here." as the words left Gabriels mouth the store went silent as only the faint sound of foot steps could be heard from outside the store.

"I'm sorry it was an unforgivable breech of privacy. I'll go." gabriel said as he went to leave but his arm was grabbed by frankie's hand. "Don't go. Look I might have over reacted a little about the bra thing, but don't take this the wrong way but can you stop reading my mind?" she said to her friend as he turned to face her once again. "Soo you know that I asked you here because I wanted it to be a date?" she asked thinking over the fact that gabriel could read minds made sense especially because he could show her the world in an instant, and even change his gender.

"Frankie I...I haven't really socialised with mortal society in fourteen years, I've just been in heaven doing my best to make sure that the beings in my charge were safe. That makes quite a few emotions foreign to me hell up until I came to earth I had only felt compassion towards all the creatures that inhabit earth...but I also felt an unending loneliness. Then I met the creatures at monster high and made friends and I began to feel something more towards them but I still felt that loneliness. But you were the one who changed that, when I met you and told you what I was I fully expected you to feel a terror towards me, like the council had...but you...you wanted to know more about me. And not for some ulterior motive or something like that, but you wanted to know me and suddenly I didn't feel lonely anymore. And when I showed you your world, all I could see was the girl in front of me." He told her his voice wavering as he reached the end. His heart pounded he, couldn't understand why his body was reacting the way it was, or even why he told her all of what he told her.

Frankies grip on gabriel's arm tightened "G-gabriel…" they stayed that way for what frankie would say was an eternity. "Please...stay. Can we try this over?" she asked with a pleading voice.

Gabriel chuckled "you know I've never had any dating experience either. So if your okay with me asking you if i'm doing good? Then yes we can try this again." he said. "I think I can handle that." frankie said as she let out a chuckle. The two highschoolers resumed their day leaving the clothing shop, however a high pitched squeal soon interrupted their activities.

Quick to action Gabriel took off toward the scream as frankie made chase behind him. However the nephilim was perplexed as he arrived at the epicenter of the scream discovering not someone in danger but a human looking girl with sky blue eyes, and black hair peppered with golden highlights, wrapped in bandages of the same color, gawking over a pair of shoes at a kiosk surrounded by a group of monster girls. The group appeared to be made of a blue scaled blond sea monster, a pink haired gargoyle, and a brown furred werewolf.

"Okay frankie I really don't understand girls." Gabriel said as he let out a huff. This drew the attention of the group of ghouls as they turned around to see frankie catching her breath standing next to a normie boy.

"Oh hello frankie, umm who's the normie?" the bandage wrapped girl asked. "Hello my name is gabriel but you can call me junior. And you are?" Gabriel said as he offered his hand toward her. "I am Cleo De Nile surely you must have heard of the De Nile family." she said in a haughty tone as she turned away from his hand. "De nile...oh yes I've met your father before." gabriel said as he retracted his hand.

"So ghouls I didn't know yall'd be here." Frankie said nervously now having regained her breath. "Well of course we're here." rochele said as she leaned into frankie's ear. "especially after we heard a rumor that you asked out the new normie student had a date with a certain undead ghoul." She said her voice barley above a whisper causing the reanimated corpse in question to blush.

"So your junior my little sis can't stop going on about?" clawdeen said stepping forward and inspecting the young nephilim, even going as far as sniffing at him. "Um...do I know you?" gabriel asked as she continued her inspection of him. "no. But your friends with my little sister Howleen." the werewolf girl said giving gabriel the realization that the girl in front of him was the clawdeen that his friend had told him about.

"Oh well its nice to finally meet you." he said offering up a handshake that clawdeen accepted. "Likewise, you know I didn't expect you to be this level headed." the werewolf teen said confusing the nephilim boy "whys that" he asked. "Well most guys who have a bunch of girls swimming in circles after him would be full of themselves." lagoona interjected as she also investigated him.

"Well I don't think that i'm more full of my self than is merited." gabriel said as he leaned into frankie to deliver a question "are explosives common at mauls?" he asked with a child like curiosity. "Wait what?!" frankie asked in shock "gabriel that's not normal!" she yelled as a booming noise began to travel through the maul. Just as the noise had began the world around the young nephilim slowed to a crawl as he walked toward the explosion.

Calmly gabriel's irises flared into their angelic silver color, as he held out his hand waves of energy began pushing back the explosion towards its origin in a small shop that appears to specialize in selling video technologies from what gabriel could tell from the sign. As time resumed gabriels irises lost their angelic glow and returned to normal as he turned back to the group. "So it's been nice meeting you all but I must be going now. Frankie what do you say we reschedule our date for friday? That good? Good." Gabriel said hurriedly as he ran out of the maul.

"Well that was odd." lagoona said as the group of girls returned to their shopping. However that was interrupted as gunshots rang through the maul. "What now!" cleo asked as the group ran off toward the gunshots. However as they arrived they were shocked to see gabriel in blood soaked clothes in front of a woman wearing a mock goblin mask wearing a "death to monsters" t-shirt and holding a silver colt revolver.

"Gabriel!" frankie yelled as she ran to the bleeding nephilim boy. As she grabbed ahold of him preparing for him to fall she was shocked to see the nonshalont look on his face. "So you try and blow up the maul, I stop you and you expect a gun to stop me? I'm honestly asking because I think the human thought process could be refined with the next generation." he said a slight dark smirk appearing on his face. "Come on cat got your tongue?" he asked goading his assailant to attack him once again "then again I've just been stalling for the authorities to arrive." he said as gun fire rung through with the girls body falling limp on the ground. "And that is my cue to leave." he said as he walked off out of the maul.

xxXXxx

"Hey mom, I'm home." Gabriel said as he entered in through the front door of the house. "Are you home?" he asked out to the potentially empty house. "Yes I'm in the kitchen and you'll never guess who came to visit." he heard the voice of his mother say. "_Great this should be interesting_" he thought as he made his way to the kitchen. However once he entered the room he was shocked at what he saw...his father.

"Hello Junior we need to talk."

**There you go sorry it's late I have had the flu for the past week. And damn gabriel has felt his first true emotions this should be good.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit.**

"Hello father" junior said as he sat at the dining table in the kitchen. "I assume you are here to inform me that the first blade is somewhere in the new sailem?" he added smugly. "Yeah I see your putting that omnitiance to good use. So what color is your girlfriends bra?'' Gabriel Sr. said. "She doesn't wear a bra.'' Junior said then paused as he realised the words that had left his mouth. Gabriel gave a whistle and a thumbs up to his son "now that's a good use of angel power. Come on honey let's celebrate our son losing that damn V-card.".

Junior let out an exasperated sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose "no i did not have intercourse with my girlfriend...I mean friend." he said to which his father let out a barrage of laughter. "Honestly I don't understand your obsession with the act." junior retorted to his father. "Look go on a couple of dates with that girl and it'll happen naturally then you'll know." Gabriel said with a smirk as he began to leave the room.

"Wait father I wanted to ask you about." junior asked more reverently than his previous tone. "Go ahead kid shoot." he responded "when you came to earth how did you get people to accept you?" his son asked. "Look kid the whole problem is that your expecting them to look at what you are not who you are." Gabriel told his son. "But I'm the nephilim Gabriel, ruler of heaven." Gabriel shook his head "that's what you are. Until you find who you are you won't be accepted. I had to show the people who I was and when they found out what I was they didn't care."

"Perhaps I should seek advice on this. Who is the wisest person I know." junior asked aloud to himself

xxXXxx

"So draculaura your a worldly monster right.'' Junior asked the pink skinned vampire as she stared at him blankly."hey buddy I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend so can you wait?" a large werewolf said as he blocked Gabriel's path. "No clawd he's fine, I'll see you in class." she said to the werewolf now identified as clawd, giving him a kiss before he walked off. "So what do you need?" she asked incredulously as outside of class this was her first time interacting with him.

"I wanted to ask your advice on a particularly sensitive subject. As a vampire I expect that you have lived several hundred years." he said. "Yes. why?" Draculaura asked "well I was wondering if you had any relationship advice that you could help me and frankie?" the nephilim said causing the vampire to go slack jawed. "Y-your frankie's boyfriend?!" Draculaura yelled out in shock practically alerting the whole school to the couples situation.

"Yes. and I was wondering what I should do for a wait where are you going?" gabriel asked as draculaura shifted into bat form and flew off. The nephilim boy gave a confused shrug and made his way toward his morning class where he was greeted by howleen wolf patting the seat next to her. "Hey howleen. How's your morning been?" gabriel asked the other teen "oh it's been all right, but i heard this weird rumor that you and my sisters friend frankie went on a date." she said letting out a giggle. Reciprocating what he assumed to be humorous laughter "why is that funny?" he asked.

"Well it's funny because it didn't happen." she said as her voice began to waver. "Well actually i did have a date with frankie, and were going out again in a couple of weeks." the nephilim informed his friend. "Oh" howleen said as she felt a pit begin to form in her stomach. "W-well today were getting lab partners so I was thinking that you and me could." howleen said as she trailed off

suddenly a hatchet went flying through the air embedding itself between the two teens "quiet in my class!" Mr. hack yelled out. "Today I will assign you lab partners for the rest of the school year!" he yelled out causing most of the class to groan. "Lets see who my first victims are! Gabriel T. Rickster and Toralei Stripe!" he announced to the class as it filled with murmurs a few of which gabriel discerned were of concern for his safety. "I almost feel sorry for you kid. She's about four rows behind you, she's the cat girl." hack said as he went over the list calling out more students names.

Slowly Gabriel got up from his seat and began approaching the orange cat girl, he had to say that he didn't understand everyone's concern for him. To him the cat girl looked rather appealing though he figured that looks may be deceiving as he took the open seat next to her. There was an awkward silence before Gabriel offered up his hand "look as long as you are not useless like most normie's we'll be just fine." she said in a voice like honey laced with venom. "What do you mean most normies are useless?" Gabriel asked the cat girl to which her only response was an annoyed roll of her eyes. Sensing her distaste for him he decided not to press the issue he kept shut until he felt a vibrating in his pant pocket.

Quickly he removed a rectangle like glass and metal object 'when did I get a phone?' he thought as he read the text that he had gotten 'come to my house after school -howleen'

xxXXxx

The vampire teen felt a wave of fear as she flew away from the hybrid boy. She could not believe what she had heard the boy say. She began to worry he could destroy the world if frankie broke his heart, especially considering the corpse girl had a lot of turn over when it came to boyfriends.

Quickly she made her way into the system of intricate vents that traveled throughout the entire school. Finally she reached her destination and exited the vents into abbey and cupids radio room. "Cupid I need your help!"

xxXXxx

Toralie exited the halls of monster high with her two friends meowlody and purrsephone as they began to walk to their less than savory after school job. The trio soon arrived at a large brick building that looked to be similar to a hotel with all of it's windows that led into bed rooms. The girls entered the front door to be greeted by a gruff looking wolf man in his late forties behind a desk in the plush and neat interior. "good to see you ghouls again. Purrsephone you and meowlody have someone wanting the premium twin special, treat him right and I think he'll tip big he's definitely a high spender. And sorry Toralei none of your usuals are around, and not a lot of the guys want you since you snapped at that minotaur." he said giving a sympathetic look to the toyger werecat as her friends walked off to go get changed into their "working" clothes. "I'm going out benny don't wait up." Toralei said as she began to leave.

"Toralei come on, just go to your room and watch some TV and if someone show's up I'll tell you." he said practically pleading. "I'm not going to go up to my room like a kid I'm going to go find some work." she said angrily to the man. Benny let out a sigh as he grabbed a colt revolver out from behind the desk "at least take this incase you run into trouble." he said handing the gun to the young cat girl. "Thanks, I'm gonna go change." she said as she walked into the back of the building.

A few minutes later she came back out wearing a leopard print tube top that did very little to conceal her C bordering on D cup breasts, a very revealing short skirt that didn't even cover her bright pink panties, and purple high heels. "And where are you keeping the colt?" Benny asked slightly concerned. "Come on girls gotta keep some secrets." Toralei said playfully as she walked out of the building.

Hours had passed by and toralei hadn't even caught the attention of a pervy old man, and the entire situation was rubbing toralei''s fur the wrong way "Damn I have homework." she said aloud to herself as she made her way back to the building through an alley. As she walked through the alley she could feel that someone was tailing her "look if you want to fuck I'm off the clock, and if you want what i've got in my wallet your out of luck." she said

"You misunderstand I'm here for that gun in your possession." a masculine voice said as toralei heard the cocking of a pistol causing her to stop in her tracks. Slowly toralei turned around as she held her hands up in the air "look I don't have any gun on me." she lied hoping that the man would leave her be. "Do you think I'm an idiot? Give me the gun or the number of whores killed in this alley is going up." he said pressing the gun to her forehead "now hand it over!". Slowly toralei rach into her skirt and pulled out the colt and handed it over to the man pointing the gun at her.

The man grew a devious grin as he now had the knowledge that the cat girl was now unarmed "you know for a freak your pretty hot." he said with a malevolent grin. "SOMEBODY HELP!" Toralei shouted out as she was pushed up against the wall of the alley.

xxXXxx

Gabriel had just arrived at the house of the Wolf family, slowly he made his way out of his car and to the front door of the house giving it a light knock. As he waited he pivoted on his left foot just as the tall buff werewolf he had met earlier that day opened the door. "I-is she here?" the nephilim boy questioned. "Is who here?" clawd asked annoyed as a loud clamoring of steps "junior!" "howleen! Why are we saying each other's names?" the two teens exchanged. "Come on in!" Howleen said excitedly.

As the two made their way through the house they made small talk about the young nephilims drive over as they soon arrived at the room of howleen that she shared with her sister. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Gabriel asked as he laid down on a bed with a paw print comforter. "W-well it's about you and frankie." the wolf girl said nervously as a faint light began emanating from gabriel. "Yes I assume that your sister told you about our meeting at the maul." he responded. "Yes and that is exactly why I want to tell you…" the wolf teen began but was cut off as she finally noticed the brilliant silver light that gabriel was emitting. "Gabriel your glowing!" she said worriedly just as gabriel vanished into thin air.

xxXXxx

The sight that met the nephilim boy surprised him to say the least as he saw his lab partner toralei being held against a wall in a very revealing tube top, along with her very revealing skirt that left little to the imagination by a tall man in a trench coat. "Um excuse me sir i would appreciate it if you would let her go." the boy said trepidatiously not fully grasping the situation that he had arrived in. "where the hell did you come from? Whatever if you don't tell the cops I'll let you have some fun with her after I'm finished." the man said to him as he struggled to remove the cat girls tube top from her struggling figure. However as gabriel looked into the eyes of toralei he saw an unending fear...of him and what he would say. As he looked into those fearful eyes the words his father spoke to him.

"I will ask you only once more let her go!" gabriel said as his irises began to faintly glow a dull silver. "Disappointing." the man said dryly as he Quickly the man drew a revolver and fired a bullet into Gabriel's shoulder. As the bullet dug itself into his skin Gabriel collapsed to the ground in pain as the wound began to glow and spark with yellow electricity. "Gabriel!" Toralei shouted just as she was slapped sending her to the floor.

"If you know what's good for you you'll shut up and won't say a word to the cops." he told her before delivering a swift kick to her stomach sending her a few more inches away. The man turned his attention back to the nephilim writhing on the floor as he spoke "what are you? The gun doesn't hurt humans like that.". Regaining some of his composure gabriel managed to sit himself up as the man pointed the gun to the young nephilims head. "Y-yeah how about I show you what I am THEN!'' Gabriel yelled as he sent the man flying into the wall by raising his hand.

Suddenly gabriel was bathed in a white light as his ethereal wings spread showing the man his true form. "A-an angel!" the man yelled as he began shooting at gabriel again, as the bullets impacted the young nephilim he dropped the man as he collapsed in pain. Slowly the boy's eyes fluttered shut as he could no longer handle the pain of his wounds.

xxXXxx

Gabriel could Only hear A steady beeping as he weakly fluttered his eyes open to see a blinding fluorescent light. Weakly he moved his arm blocking out the bright light of the room that he now found himself in. "well it's nice to see that you've rejoined us in the land of the living." a white woman in scrubs said from the corner of the room. "You gave all of us quite the scare when you came crashing through those doors. Thats some girlfriend you've got there." she continued as she looked over a chart.

"Wait girlfriend?" He asked as he sat up and looked around the room, till his eyes fell on the sleeping form of toralei sitting in a chair next to his hospital bed. "Yes she hasn't left your side since she carried you into the hospital. We had to sedate her to keep her from attacking the doctor that took those bullets out of you." the nurse said with a slight smile as she looked at the two. However after she said that gabriel noticed that along with her being asleep she also had her arms and legs bound by zip ties to the chair. "Why is she tied up?" the nephilim boy said as his voice began to rise as he began attempting to get out of the bed.

"You need to stay put. As record breakingly fast as your healing has been you'll still need to rest for five more hours before we can even consider discharging you." the nurse said as she pushed the teenage boy back down onto the bed. "You didn't answer my question." gabriel asked as he looked over to toralei sleeping in the chair next to his bed. "She is tied up because as a monster she is breaking the law by being in a human town without the proper papers or bondings. It was either tie her to the chair or take her into custody, and she claimed that she couldn't leave you here alone so she happily accepted being tied to the chair." as soon as the nurse had said that she left the room shutting the door of the room behind her.

As soon as the nurse was out of sight, gabriel began focusing on the werecat girls bindings, willing them to fade out if existence. However as soon as they disappeared the light snoring that had been coming from the girl had ceased as her eyes fluttered open. She let out a rather loud yawn as she began to stretch, showing off her hourglass figure that gabriel had not been able to admire previously. However once her eyes landed on the now woken nephilim gabriel could hear a slight hitch in her voice as she began to talk "y-your alive." she said as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, that gabriel had now noticed were blood shot presumably from crying.

Slowly the werecat teen got up from her seat not noticing the lack of bondings and began walking towards the injured boys bed. As she arrived she collapsed onto the bed grabbing ahold of the boy in a tight back breaking hug. "A-are you okay?'' Gabriel asked as he began to worry for the girls health giving her a quick once over with the limited scope of powers he had at the moment. "Of course I'm okay. You're the one who got shot." toralie said through the stifling of her tears "you saved my life and got hurt because of it and you're still trying to help me." she said as her voice began to rise. "Toralei I'm worried about you.'' Gabriel began but was cut off by the angry glare that he received from toralei through her tears.

"Stop! Just stop! I haven't done anything for you to care whether i'm okay or not." she said the volume of her tears increased. "Like you said I'm useless compared to a monster." he said to her, toralei paused as she felt an unexplainable pain travel through her body as she felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. A loud smacking sound echoed through the room as gabriel had a bright red hand mark on his face. "Don't you ever say those words again. I don't care what you are; normie, monster, hell some sort of angel. You are not useless. I owe you my life." the furious cat teen said as she colapsed onto Gabriel, "and I expect you to collect." she said as her consciousness slips away leaving her passed out on the wounded boy.

A light smile appeared on Gabriel's face as he gently kissed her forehead, his own senses slipping away as he embraced the call of sleep.

xxXXxx

"The boy is growing weaker with each day spent on the planet with those weaklings. We must remove them."

**There you have it wooo it got a little rapey there but all's well that will end well. Ps the chapters will begin to get more shall we say "cultured" so if you are not ok with sex and stuff like that and or kinky sex then I suggest you stop reading.**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own monster high or supernatural I do however own my OC Gabriel Jr. this story is just for shits and giggles don't come at me about the two shows not possibly being able to fit. That being said this chapter is very heavy on smut and general sex as there will be two seperate smut sextions if you are under 18 i ask that you avoid these sections, however if you don't care for my thoughts on what you can see while you are under 18 please don't get caught. And for those of you who wish to avoid these areas i have labeled them. And as an aside this is the longest chapter i have ever written so saddle up for this one.**

Frankie breathed heavily as she was walked into the hospital by her parents and an armed police escort passing by a few sick and injured normies. As she reached the receptionist desk she received a shocked and disgusted gasp. "H-hello, I'm here to see my um...I guess boyfriend.'' Frankie said nervously. "Ugh this is a hospital for humans, not freaks." the receptionist snarled at her. "Mam we are merely here to see a friend of our daughter's. His name is Gabriel Rickster." The slightly disgruntled doctor told the receptionist.

The receptionist gave an eye roll as one of the officers gave her a look that said to do it. With an annoyed groan the lady spoke "he's down the hall and to the left, honestly why is this kid so popular with all you freaks." the last remake getting a snort out of her. Quickly the group of reanimated monsters made their way down the hall. true to the receptionist's word the room was there however there were quite a few unexpected guests.

Forefront amongst the unexpected group was a rather disgruntled cleo who was accompanied by her guards and who had clearly only had thirty minutes of her usual preparation time by frankies estimates. The next one to catch frankies multicolored eyes was a sizable portion of the wolf family including clawd, clawdeen, and howleen. However the most confusing to Frankie was the presence of draculaura and the twin duo of Purrsephone and Meowlody.

"Hey everyone, umm so how is he you know..." frankie began but trailed off as she was consumed by her own thoughts. "Well that's just about the only news we've gotten on him. they say that he's gonna be fine, but they can't check on him." Cleo said as she began to get uneasy as she finished her statement. "Wait why can't they check him?" the multi hair colored teen asked "well you should see for yourself." purrsephone said slightly disturbing frankie as this was the first time that she had heard the werecat girl talk.

As Frankie slowly entered the room she let out a shocked gasp as she saw and heard a passed out toralei purring on top of Gabriel as the two were in a chaset embrace. Slowly she walked over to the two sleeping teens as she made a hesitant move to seperate them, however as her hand touched the two she saw the full scope of what was happening between the two. She slowly backed up to take in the sight in full.

Gabriel while embracing toralei in his sleep was not only holding her with his arms but with his large majestic ethereal wings that were emitting an orange aura not dissimilar to the color of toralie's fur. However as she continued observing she was interrupted by the presence of the youngest wolf sibling in attendance. "How'd you touch them?" she asked in astonishment perplexing the green skinned girl. "What do you mean?" "well the last person to try that flew through the air into the wall." howleen explained.

"Could y'all keep it down, if toralei wakes up with y'all in the room she might finish the job abraham started." gabriel said in a subdued voice to the shock of the entire group. "Well too late." came the voice of said werecat as she lifted herself from on top of the young nephilim. "If anyone at school finds out about this expect to be covered in paint." she said a light smile on her face as she walked away with the twins following behind her.

"Is anybody going to talk about what she was wearing?" cleo asked aloud to the room as they gave bemused sounds at how that was the only thing she was wondering about. "So who do i have to thank for the wakeup call?" gabriel asked the large group gathered outside his hospital room. Clawdeen raised her hand in response to his question "that would be me, as soon as you disappeared howleen started freaking out, so I called the cops and after they finished trying to convict clawd of murder they checked the imagine our shock when we found out that you were in here for getting yo ass shot."

"Speaking of which, don't worry about the bill my daddy said he would pay." Cleo chimed in as if to put the boy's mind at ease, though it did little to remove his actual concern of his secret. "Hey junior did you get shot in the head?" Howleen asked, concerned, filling her voice. "No why?" "because your eyes, their...silver" she said holding up a mirror to his face.

True to her words gabriel's eyes were in fact the same shade of silver that they took on whenever he was using his angelic power. Gabriel attempted to shut it off concerned by how much effort it was taking. after all it shouldn't be difficult its just a light show to scare those weaker than him.

"Gabriel you told me that your only half human. What's the other half?" howleen asked concern for her friend overruling any thoughts of his privacy. "Howleen I appreciate your concern but that is not your concern." he told her attempting to keep his composure. "Gabriel this could be serious! Whoever shot you could have poisoned you with it!" she began shouting her concern now overriding her common sense of not shouting in a hospital.

"Well its none of your damn business what I am!" Gabriel shouted back his frustrations with being unable to return his eyes to their normal coloration surpassing his patience. "Fine then if its not my business I'll leave then!" she responded, tears forming in her eyes as she stormed out of the hospital room with her siblings following her as she left.

Gabriel ran a hand through his hair trying to alleviate his frustrations. "You should apologize to her." Frankie told him as she took a seat beside his hospital bed. "Yeah I know, I'll talk to her tomorrow at school." he said in agreement to his Girlfriend if he understood the definition properly from what he read from her mind.

"Hey do y'all mind giving us a minute to talk alone?" Frankie asked the remaining onlookers. "Fine me and Draculaura have to get back to school." Cleo said as the two walked off. "Alright sweaty we'll be waiting for you outside." Vivika said to her daughter as she pushed her husband out of the room before he could protest.

"Gabriel I'm… well I'm scared." frankie told him as she climbed onto his bed causing him to sit up to meat her view. "About what?" he asked plainly "I'm scared for you, just the other day I saw you getting shot! And now you're in the hospital from getting shot. Which you told me couldn't hurt you." she said. "What I told you was the truth but I hadn't been expecting to be shot with the colt." he told her reassuringly as he placed a hand on her shoulder to aid in his efforts.

"What's the colt?" Frankie asked curtly.

"It is one of the only weapons on this earth that can harm me, however I was never in danger of it killing me as my power far surpasses what it is capable of killing." he said confidently to her. "Okay, so you were never in danger?" she asked not sure of his assertion. "Im okay look no gunshot wounds." he said, lifting his shirt to show her that there was no scarring.

"Well if your sure." freankie said looking away from his toned chest in embarrassment. "And I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night, you know finally give our date a second shot." Gabriel said confidently already knowing the answer. "Yeah I'd like that" she said with a nervous blush.

xxXXxx

The next day the young cordpes girl walked through the long winding halls of monster high arriving at her destination in the creepateria. She took a seat by her ghoul friends joining in their conversation. "So ghouls guess what." freankie said posing an open ended question to her friends.

"He finally asked you on a proper date." toralei responded smugly to her stitched together friend. "Yeah how'd you know?" "he texted me wanting me to give him a lesson on how to do a date. I'd be happy to teach him about the birds and the bees too because we all know you have no experience there." toralei said, causing Frankie to blush and the rest of the table to laugh.

"H-hey you don't know that." Frankie retorted, flustered. "Oh come on love it's nothin to be ashamed of." lagoona said reassuringly "yeah ya just haven't found the right guy, who knows maybe it's gabriel." clawdeen piped in. "you guys." Frankie shouted, pouting "oh frankie were just teasing. So where is he taking you." Cleo said in her usual grandiose tone.

"Well he hasn't told me yet he said that he wanted it to be a surprise after fearleading practice." she told her friends as they all gained simultaneous smirks. "Well of course he wants you in your uniform." Toralei said slyly to her friend

xxXXxx

"So that's why I came to you." gabriel said to his fellow nephilim behind her desk. "Sooo you want me to explain how to apologize to a girl who likes you?" Cupid asked for clarification to her classmate with a cocked eyebrow. "I have absolutly no idea what to tell you Gabriel, if you think that she likes you then you should just be straight forward." she told him as the bell wrang signalling the start of school.

Classes continued on as gabriel redid scenarios of apologizing to howleen who he had felt was his best friend. However he was pulled out of his thoughts as he was hit in the face by a soccer ball. The sudden impact sent the young nephilim reeling as he fell to the ground hitting the relatively soft astroturf beneath him. "Whoops sorry about that feathers." came an all too familiar voice to the nephilim... well at least since yesterday.

Toralie let out a cat like cackle as she looked at the knocked over boy. "So you like like taking a nap on the ground. I Could think of better places but eh what do i know im just a five foot four cat in a jersey." she said as gabriel finally got a good look at her in her outfit. To his surprise toralei was wearing the school soccer uniform; a blue and white striped jersey that hugged her figure along with sport shorts that did the same much to onlookers' enjoyment.

"Why do girls wear such tight clothes and You know i don't understand any joke you are insinuating so tell me why you really hit me with the ball.'' Gabriel said to the werecat girl as she helped him up. "I-i wanted...wanted to thank you."Toralei said fighting back tears as she grasped Gabriel in a tight hug "for everything you did.".

xxXXxx

"No get away help!"

"No get away help!"

"No get away help!"

"Calm yourself."

"No get away help!"

"This is all inside your head."

"GET AWAY!"

"I can help only if you let me."

"GET AWAY!"

"You called me for help...so please let me."

"W-where are we?" toralei asked attempting to hear herself through the haze of her own fear from what had transpired. "Toralei please you have to let me help you." came a voice that she bareley recognised. "Please you have to let yourself be vulnerable." the voice said sounding farther away.

Toralei chuckled be vulnerable; she hadn't let herself be that in well over a decade. "Please toralei let me help you. I know that you have no real reason to trust me. and you're still processing what happened, but please don't let this damage you when I can help." toralei let out another chuckle how Gabriel was so certain that she wasn't already damaged. gabriel...Gabriel…"GABRIEL!"

Toralei thrust out her hands looking for the weird angel boy in this heavy haze of a fog, suddenly her hands grabbed onto something, a hand. Gabriel let out a sigh as he looked over the werecat girl "I'm glad you're okay. I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to reverse the mental trauma." he said relieved. "What do you mean mental trauma?" toralei said as she finally got a good look through the fog to see gabriel but he was different then when she saw him last; his eyes were glowing silver and his hair was bleach white, but the biggest difference was the shining silver light that made up the four pairs of wings on his back.

"Yes you were traumatised by the event in a way that caused your psyche to start to collapse in on itself, like a black hole. To tell you the truth I thought I was going to fail. So I brought your consciousness here." Gabriel said solemnly as a small smile graced Toralei's lips "Well I'm sure this place is lovely whenever it's not filled with an all consuming fog." she said wittily.

"Well i can't take all the credit, there is someone here that i think would like to see you again before we wake back up." he said with a smile on his face. "You better not be introducing me to your parents, you're good looking but it takes more than one little save to get me in bed with someone." toralei said as she turned around to see a young lady sitting on a wooden bench looking out into the distance of the ocean.

"Go on say hi." Gabriel said as he motioned for her to go towards the lady, humoring him toralei walked over to the bench where she took a seat next to the woman. "Uh h-helo who are you?" the lady said as toralei got a good look at her, she was a wear cat , one that bore a striking resemblance to toralei, the only notable differences were the blatant difference in attitude and the color of their eyes. "Whoa… I mean my name's Toralei. My friend Gabriel said that he thought I should meet you. Wow, it's uncanny." she said in astonishment. "W-well I would hope that it is. Wow you have your father's eyes." the woman said.

"Excuse me but what do you know about my dad?" Toralei was confused by the statement as she had never once met this woman. "I suppose you were young when me and your father had to leave you and your siblings. It's me toralei, tabitha your mother.". The news shocked toralei and as thousands of questions flew through her head one came souring to the front of her mind. "why...Why did you leave us!? And where have you been for the past sixteen years of my life!?" she shouted, not even attempting to temper her questions.

"I suppose i should answer that one." came Gabriel's voice from behind the bench. "NO! I want to hear what she has to say for herself!" she shouted for all the world to hear. "Toralei do you know where we are?" tabitha asked her daughter. "Some damn beach in go fuck istan!" she shouted. "Were in heaven." gabriel said, breaking the momentary silence.

"Your mother has been dead for nearly as long as you have been alive toralei." he told the cat girl. "W-what this can't be heaven. Where's the pearly gates and all that shit!" she yelled at the nephilim boy. "That's not how heaven works toralei, each person is put into their own personal heaven made up of their best memories from when they were alive." he said attempting to calm her down. "So what? you brought me to meet my least favorite person?" she asked her voice lowering back to its normal volume.

"I brought you here to save you. The only place that could boost my powers was heaven." gabriel said as he stepped away from the bench leaving the mother daughter duo to their own devices. "So...why did you leave us?" toralei asked her mother once again. "We didn't have a choice, they were hunting your father. One night they found us and…" tabitha said solemnly. "Who was hunting you?" the younger werecat asked "hunters who else would be as heartless to take a mother from their child."tabitha said angrily.

"Toralei i can buy you a few more hours here but I can't stay." gabriel said as he prepared to fly off. "Wait!" toralei said stopping gabriel "thank you"

xxXXxx

"And I should repay you the best way i know how." the werecat girl said, getting out of the nephilims embrace. "And how is that?" gabriel asked, not fully understanding what the feline girl was talking about. "I already got frankie thinking about haveing sex with you after your date at breakfast, now all i need to do is teach you how to drive it home." toralei said a slightly sadistic smirk on her face at how red the nephilim boy was getting.

"So you can get embarrassed?" "only when i cut off my connection to heaven." gabriel says attempting to make sense of her analogy. "So i'm going to teach you, as a sort of thank you for everything that you've done for me." toralei said instantly. "I can't allow you to do that that would be me taking advantage of you." Gabriel said attempting to dissuade the young werecat.

"Oh thats cute you thought i was asking. I'm telling." Toralei said sternly, grabbing ahold of Gabriel's arm. "Now feathers i'm sure that your house should be empty right about now. Why don't you fly us over there."

xxXXxx(toralie's teachings)

The two appeared in a large sleek white futuristic looking room only furnished by a single king sized bed. "Wow. is this your room?" toralei asked as she made her way around the room investigating it for her purposes. "Actually no, this is a pocket dimension that i've created for the purpose of this lesson. Here time moves at one tenth that of the normal earth day. So we won't have to worry about class,"Gabriel said to the amazement of toralei. "Wow, so i guess nephilim really are all powerful. You wouldn't mind giving me the spare key to this place would you?" she said jokingly as she strode up to gabriel.

"So what should we cover first?" he asked. She answered by draping her arms over his shoulders, closing her eyes and kissing him. _"If he's going to please Frankie, the first thing he needs to know is how to properly kiss." _she thought to herself_._

It was obvious he had little to no experience with kissing. He didn't know how to move his lips, and he flinched when her tongue came into play. But she kept at it, continuing to press her lips against his, and eventually he started doing a better job at moving his own lips in kind. His tongue met hers in a playful dance, and Toralie stopped thinking for a moment and just let herself enjoy a good make out session. This being the first time in a long time she has enjoyed it as fun instead of her work.

"Pretty good," she said breathlessly once she pulled back. "A good kiss is the first step to pleasing Frankie. The better you get at it, the more eager she'll be to get your clothes off."

"And that was satisfactory?" he asked seriously, waiting for her evaluation. She couldn't help but grin. Most guys would have just been happy to make out with a girl, or would be trying to pull her pants off or grab at her boobs. But Gabriel was legitimately treating this like a lesson and wanted to be sure he was learning properly.

"It was good," she assured him. "You'll get better at it when you figure out what Frankie likes, but she won't have anything to complain about.". "I see," he said thoughtfully. "So what's next?" Gabriel asked nervously.

"Now we take our clothes off," she said, a small smile forming on her face at the boy's inexperience on how to proceed. Gabriel wasn't feeling as nervous or conflicted anymore with how patiently and calmly Toralei was approaching this had set him at ease. It also didn't hurt that he'd really enjoyed that kiss as it went on.

Toralie pulled her shorts off quickly and watched as Gabriel began to disrobe. He removed his shoes to begin with, and now his socks came off as well. Then it was time for the good stuff. He pulled his shirt off, and Toralei's eyes drank in the muscular body of her tall classmate slightly surprised at how hard the boy in front of her must have worked in order to be in this shape and keep it up. She slipped her jersey off, moving quickly so she didn't miss anything.

Gabriel pulled his pants and boxers down his legs and off his body, at the same time, Toralei sucked in a breath as his fully naked body was revealed to her. He was still flaccid, and it was still the biggest penis she'd ever seen. But merely thinking of it as the biggest penis she'd ever seen felt like she wasn't doing it justice. He was absurdly large, larger than a human had any right to be. She honestly didn't know if that thing was physically going to fit inside of her, and she felt her nerves begin to stir at her classmates size.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, making her realize that she'd been staring in shock for longer than would be considered normal. "N-no!" she stammered. "You're just…big. Very, very big.". "I am?" he said, no hint of sarcasm in his voice. "The truth of the matter toralei is that I am a nephilim in every sense of the word. My fallen species were in essence the best of humanity and the divine." he told toralie his voice wavering when he spoke of his fallen cousins. Toralie paused at this, taking a good look into Gabriel's eyes, seeing he truly did not know how disproportionately huge he was in comparison to men in general, both human and monster. "I hope it won't be a problem, especially since as you put it you view this as your only way to repay me." he said remorsefully, gaining a sincere smile from toralei.

"Honestly? I don't know yet." She shrugged her shoulders as nonchalauntly as she could muster to hide her true nervousness behind her cool headed facade. "But don't be surprised if Frankie is very anxious the first time she sees or feels how big you are. Especially since i don't think that she's the type to know about this stuff."

"I see." He said looking down at the ground, and she could see concern in his glowing silver eyes. Toralei felt the need to reassure him. "Don't worry so much," she said, smiling and giving him a thumbs up despite her own concern. "Let's just see how it goes." she said, giving him a small peck on the cheek. "Okay," he said, nodding. "Don't you need to finish getting undressed if we are going to continue?"

"Oh! Right!" His dick had been so distracting to the werecat girl that she had forgotten she wasn't naked yet. She slipped her panties off and her hands went to unsnap her bra- an orange sports bra the same shade as her fur, but then she paused. This was a chance for another lesson she thought as she gained a smirk. "Why don't you try and take my bra off yourself? Lots of guys struggle with that, and it can kill the mood." she said.

"Okay." he said as he raised his hand preparing to snapbefor he heard toralei's protests "not that way, that can also kill the mood when a man uses his powers instead of putting in the actual effort."

"I see" Gabriel said as he closed the short distance between them and brought his hands to her back. He felt around experimentally, and she squirmed as his fingers inadvertently brushed against a sensitive spot on her back causing her to emit a slight purr. He toyed with the clasp for a moment, and then undid it.

"Good job," she said. "Most guys don't get it that quickly the first time."

Gabriel didn't say anything, and after a moment toralei realized that he was staring at her breasts. toralei giggled at the fact. Despite his serious nature and the size of her boobs being slightly smaller than frankie's, it seemed that not even the mighty nephilim was immune to the charms of bare boobs. "See something you like?" she asked teasingly. causing his head to jerked up, and she thought she saw a hint of embarrassment as he looked at her face.

"Sorry if I've offended you," he said. She immediately shook her head, chuckling.

"Don't worry about it! In my line of work I got used to it a long time ago!" She said causing Gabriel to wonder briefly what the laws were like for a teenager to work in a profession that he understood was frowned upon for even adults to partake in, however a smile from her made him discard the thought as his eyes drifted downwards again. "Wanna touch them?" were the only words toralei had said to fill the void of time.

"Yes," he said right away. She giggled again, as she took his right hand and led it to her breast. "Go ahead," she said. "Experimenting is part of sex. Play with them."

He needed no further instruction. His left hand claimed her other breast, and he felt their weight in his hands. He squeezed her soft breasts and rolled them in his hands, and then gave her nipples a pinch. Holding back the majority of his supernatural force however He still used more force than she would've liked, and she hissed. He pulled his hands off of her breasts as if he'd been slapped.

"I-i'm sorry I used too much force." he said apologetically. "A little bit, yeah. But some girls like that. Just not me." she said to him reassuring him. "Fascinating. So different women respond differently to the same techniques." He held his chin, absorbing this new data. "Are you done taking that in?" she . "Because there's a lot to go over, and we'll have to be back in class eventually.". "Right." He snapped to attention. "What next?"

"Hmm." Toralei briefly considered getting down on her knees and sucking him off, curious to see how much of his giant cock she could actually fit in her throat. But this was supposed to be about teaching him what he should do, and passively getting his cock sucked wouldn't help with that. Then an idea came to her: a way for her to test her oral skills, teach him something, and also get some attention herself, all at the same time. "Lie down on the bed," she said.

Gabriel followed her command, putting his head near where the pillows would be if she hadn't taken them off while he hadn't been paying attention and stretching his tall body out on her bed. Toralei quickly joined him on the bed, crawling upwards and scooting into position near his head. He watched her curiously, but she couldn't see his reaction for long. She actually wouldn't be seeing his face for quite some time, because she straddled his head and lowered her hips down onto his face.

"I'm going to need you to use your tongue," she said. She waited for him to put her words into action, and smiled as she felt his tongue take its first lick of her pussy. "Very good. Keep going." gabriel while confused at the action he was doing believed that toralei knew better than him in this endeavor.

Now that her partner had gotten the message and was getting some on the job training on how to eat pussy, Toralei was free to fulfill her end, and to make sure she introduced him to all of the benefits that this particular position offered. She had been sitting on his face with her back and ass facing his head, but now she adjusted herself so she was stretched out atop him in the classic sixty nine position.

Getting into position was simple, but she well knew that actually sucking his dick was going to be significantly harder despite her experience performing blowjobs. But that was okay with her; she was always up for a challenge, happy to have the chance to test herself and work on improving the upper limits of what she could accomplish.

Toralei took several long, slow licks along the length of his shaft with her sandpaper texture tongue-that she was surprised didn't earn a complaint from the nephilim, which was growing bigger, harder and more intimidating by the second. Steeling herself for the proverbial uphill battle she was about to fight, she parted her lips wide and took the tip of his cock inside her mouth. She didn't try to go any further than that just yet, happy for the moment to just suckle the head of his cock while also enjoying the attention he was paying to her pussy. This was his first time and it showed, but he was enthusiastic about it at least. In her experience, that was half the battle when it came to good cunnilingus. With a bit more practice he'd probably become pretty damn skilled with his mouth, if her experience with previous boyfriends was anything to go on.

Unfortunately, the feeling of having his cock inside of a girl's mouth for the first time had distracted Gabriel to the point that he'd stopped licking her finally beginning to understand why his mother and father had hyped up the action to him for so long. "_This isn't good, I can't have him paralized by pleasure every time he gets sucked off._" Toralei thought to herself as she pulled her mouth off of him.

"Don't stop licking," she whined, rocking her hips against his face. "We're supposed to make each other feel good." she said to him. "S-sorry. i'll try to not freeze again." he said to his partner "no it's alright for you to be a little overwhelmed on your first time.". He took the lesson to heart, as his tongue promptly resumed licking her. Toralei sighed in relief and took his cock back into her mouth at the fact that he would strive to be better. She wasn't going to settle for just suckling the head this time. No, now it was time to blow him for real.

Toralei knew it would be a mistake to try and do too much at once. She'd never sucked on anything that could even compare to Gabriel's dick-the closest thing in comparison was a minotaur client of hers, and she would be easily overwhelmed and defeated if she wasn't careful. She was ever mindful of that, pacing herself and working her way further down slowly, yet even with her caution, she could feel herself being stretched to her limit. "He's just so big!" she mentally screamed to herself. She had known before she even started that there was no way she'd be able to deepthroat him, but she was still surprised at how much cock still remained when she felt she could take him no further. She couldn't even get halfway down his cock! That just went to show how massive he really was, because she'd gotten good enough at blowjobs to deepthroat her clients without much trouble.

While she was disappointed that she couldn't take on a bit more of him, she knew that deepthroating was not a requirement for a successful blowjob. It was good, sure, but it was more than possible to drive a guy wild without it. There were plenty of tricks and techniques that could lead to a good blowjob, and Toralei was more than confident in her skills and experience. She was going to give Gabriel his first blowjob that he'd never forget no matter how many Frankie would give him.

If she couldn't hope to get even half of his cock in her mouth, she would just have to do her best on the portion of it she could actually take. She bobbed her head on him steadily, sacrificing depth for speed, her orange and red hair a blur as she raised and lowered her head rapidly. But she didn't let a single inch of his cock go ignored. She used one hand to pump the bottom half of his cock, the half that she couldn't reach. It was basically the equivalent of giving a handjob to the entirety of what would normally be considered a large human penis, if you didn't grade it against Gabriel's and apparently all nephilim men's ridiculous size and screw up the entire curve.

Toralei had given handjobs to dicks of that size before, so she knew what she was in for. As a bonus, she used her other hand to rub and fondle his big, swollen balls. The combination of the girl bobbing her head on him and using her hands on whatever she couldn't reach was undoubtedly incredible for the virgin Gabriel.

She was proud to note that, despite everything she was doing for him and making him feel, he was not growing lax in his own task. He had learned his lesson from before, and he showed it by continuing to lick at her pussy no matter how skillfully she worked him over. He already seemed to be getting better, paying attention to the signs her body was giving him and sticking with the slow, deep licks she preferred. He was doing it all on his own too, reacting and learning without any verbal guidance from her. He'd probably get even better at eating a girl out when her mouth was free and she was able to tell him exactly what she wanted.

His focus and selflessness was going to make Frankie extremely happy. Hell, it was making Toralei pretty damn happy right now, happy enough that it was easy to forget that she was supposed to be doing this to help him learn. And even made her consider seriously stealing gabriel from Frankie for herself but she shoved that thought out of her mind for the moment.

She could have kept going. She knew that with his tongue obediently servicing her and continuing to improve in skill, it wouldn't be long before he got her off. As for him, this was his first sexual experience and she was treating him to as good a blowjob as she felt she possibly could given his size. It would've been only a matter of time before he was shooting off inside of her mouth. She didn't want that though, as much as she appreciated his rescue she wasn't going to take his seed in her mouth. There was still so much more to teach him, and who knew if he would be able to get this giant dick hard again in a short amount of time? She pulled her mouth off of his cock, giving the head one last little lick as she went.

"Very…good," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand as she caught her breath. Even though she'd stopped blowing him, he'd kept right on eating her out. Yeah, Frankie was going to LOVE getting his head between her thighs. "You can stop now, Gabriel," she said. "We're going to move on to the next lesson."

He stopped licking her and waited to see what she had lined up next. He didn't need to move or adjust his position at all. It was time to break him in for real, and since he'd been passive and allowed her to guide him along up to this point, getting on top and riding him seemed like the natural way to introduce him to the joys of full-blown sex. Plus this way she'd be able to control the pace and give herself as much time as she needed to try and fit this monster of a cock inside of her.

She shifted down his body, planting her hips on either side of him. She took his cock in hand and gave it a couple of pumps before holding it steady and pressing her hips down until his tip was pressing against her pussy. This was it. It was time to really, truly fuck Gabriel, to ride his huge cock, take his virginity and repay her dept for him saving her life.

"I'm about to put you in," she said, looking at Shoto's face. "Are you ready?"

"I-i think so," he said, looking up at her a bit solemnly and showing signs of his nervousness. She'd probably be better off asking herself if SHE was ready. While she was the only one of them with experience, no cock she'd taken could have possibly prepared her for what she was about to attempt. She may as well have been a virgin all over again, because she felt just as in over her head now as she did during her first time, if not more so. "_Oh well._" She'd come this far; it'd be a shame to get cold feet and stop now.

"_Here goes nothing."_ Toralai took a deep breath, exhaled, and relaxed her body as best she could as she slid down that last little bit. His cock parted her lips and went inside her pussy.

"You're officially no longer a virgin," she said a bit out of breath from the strain, stopping where she was and smiling down at him. "How does it feel?" Gabriel was silent for a moment, seeming to give her question serious thought. When he did formulate an answer it was basic and simple, yet somehow said so much at the same time.

"Incredible," he whispered

"You're telling me," she said, amused and oddly touched by his response. She started moving again, pushing herself a bit further down on him. Toralei was starting to feel a bit better about this, a bit more confident in her ability to handle this cock. It was huge of course, far bigger than anything she'd ever taken, and she'd bet it was the largest she'd ever take in her life. But if she didn't get greedy or impatient and let her body gradually adjust to this monster, she felt like she could pull this off.

She sank down on him slowly, slower even than she'd moved when she lost her virginity, but her patience paid off. After considerable time and effort, she was sitting on him. She'd done it; she'd taken his entire cock inside of her! "My god," she whispered heavily. She felt so full, fuller than she'd ever felt in her life. It was awkward at first, but that didn't deter her. She wanted more. Just fitting him inside of her wasn't enough. She wanted, she needed to ride him, to feel this divine cock move around inside her while she fucked him.

With renewed determination, she raised her hips and sank back down on him again, a little faster this time. She kept repeating the process, gaining more speed with each trip, and eventually she was truly bouncing on him. The feeling of riding him, of taking that impossibly big cock and fucking herself with it, was like nothing she'd ever felt or even imagined. It wasn't easy and it wasn't entirely comfortable, but it was so worth it. She would gladly subject herself to a bit of discomfort and even a little pain if it meant she got to ride a cock this big, this magnificent, this capable of filling her like she'd never been filled. Toralei was really getting into it now, forgetting all about teaching Gabriel what he should be doing. She closed her eyes and ignored everything except for sliding her tight pussy up and down this mammoth of a cock, trying to commit this feeling to memory in the very likely event that she never again had anything this big inside of her.

"Should I be learning anything from this?" Gabriel asked, a bit strained. Toralei's eyes popped open, his question having brought her back to reality.

"Oh! Right!" she said, embarrassed. She'd been so caught up in what she was doing and had been enjoying her chance to bounce on this wonderful dick so much that she'd let herself lose focus of what she was actually here to do.

She was here to teach him how to fuck, so he'd know what to do after his date with frankie. As fun as it was, she would've been doing a pretty poor job of teaching him anything if she just kept him motionless on his back and rode him until he came. "Uh, I was just letting you get used to this position. Guys are the ones doing the fucking most of the time, so it's nice to let the girl get on top every once in awhile." she said covering for her preoccupation with her own pleasure.

"So the man is usually the one to do the moving," he mused. "Does that mean I should take over?". "If you're ready, sure!" she said, running her hands across his muscular abs. She continued to ride him while they talked. Since it seemed like they'd soon be moving on, she wanted to enjoy this while it was still available to her. She started rocking her hips any time she hit bottom, loving the friction it provided and the different but no less pleasurable ways his cock moved inside of her. "So what should I do then?" he asked, idly squeezing her hips and continuing to placidly let her drop down on his lap.

"Whatever you want!" she said. "Take control. Fuck me however you want. I'll let you know if you do anything I'm uncomfortable with. Though if you get to that point im going to have to seriously ask you what is wrong with nephilim sex drives."

"However I want?" He considered the idea for a few moments, and then he rolled them over so she was now on her back beneath him. His first instinct had been to mount her and fuck her in the missionary position. That was about as standard as sex could get-or so he had been told by his father, but there was absolutely nothing standard about sex with Gabriel. Toralei had lost her virginity in this position, but the penis that deflowered her was nothing compared to this monster. She held her breath as he took his first few experimental thrusts inside of her. He moved slowly at first, still getting used to being in control, but it didn't take long for him to gain a bit of confidence, and speed alongside it. She grunted at the feeling of his big cock pushing in and out of her.

Gabriel leaned his body weight off of her and began fucking her from his knees, but she quickly discovered that he'd only done so in order to be able to freely grab and squeeze at her breasts. "Going for my boobs, great choice." she told him reassuringly. His fingers ventured to her nipples, and she was gratified to note that he remembered his mistake earlier and treated them to a softer touch this time.

Toralei had been watching him closely and admiring the look of intense concentration from the boy with the glowing silver eyes, but she was in for quite the shock when she happened to look down the length of her body.

"Holy shit!" she whispered, not wanting to frighten him or make him think he was doing something wrong. She just couldn't help but let out some sort of exclamation when she saw the visible bulge his cock was making in her stomach. She had heard of that phenomenon, but was sure it was strictly a fantasy. Presumably it really wouldn't be possible for most men, but Gabriel was far from most men. Here it was: the physical proof of just how large he really was. Maybe Toralei shouldn't have been all that amazed. She could feel just how deep inside he was reaching with every push, deeper than she'd thought possible. Why shouldn't there be a visual component to this all-out fucking that matched what she was feeling? She didn't have much time to gawk at her stomach bulging with cock before he pulled out and rolled her over onto her stomach.

"On your hands and knees, p-please," he said politely and slightly nervous. Despite the courteous and nervous way he ended that sentence, Toralei could feel that it wasn't a request. He was very quickly warming up to the idea of being the one in control though he didn't show it she could practically feel his nerves subsiding pulse off of him, and it turned her on even more. She hastily obeyed, pushing up onto all fours and sticking her ass out towards him. He ran a hand across one of her furr covered asscheek and then gave it an experimental smack with his hand. She moaned in surprise at the unexpected spank, "getting a little bold there." she said teasingly "but I like it.". She'd told him it was okay to take control, and she wasn't going to cut him off now.

Apparently that one spank had just been an impulsive gesture, because no more followed. Instead he guided his cock back inside of her and began to fuck her doggy style or rather kitty style as it were. Toralei had always viewed this as one of the more submissive positions. Down on all fours, looking straight ahead and receiving no eye contact from her partner while he fucked her like a bitch, like she was just there to be used. Some might call it demeaning, but she had never seen it that way. There was a thrill in offering her body up to be used by her client, and never had she felt that thrill more than at that very moment. She was, by definition, Gabriel's whore until the class they had abandoned was over. He probably didn't view it that way or see anything objectionable about what they were doing, but Toralei knew that most people wouldn't look kindly on her if they knew what she was doing. He had saved her from being raped, from being violated in a way much worse than he was doing right now, and so he was being thanked by her in taking his virginity and teaching him how to fuck his date when it inevitably came to that. From this position it was easy to think of herself as a slut, his slut, taking his kindness, and protection and letting him fuck her like an animal. Far from disgusting her, the idea actually made the whole thing hotter in her hot, hazy, lust-filled mind.

"How is this?" he asked. Still there was no arrogance there. He was legitimately asking her if he was doing well. He had no idea just how hot he was making her, how insanely good it felt every time he drove that amazing cock inside of her, how much she was loving the sound of his strong hips slapping against her slightly curvy ass over and over again.

"It's incredible," she managed to say. "So, so good! You're a fucking natural!"

Her praise seemed to motivate him to thrust into her even harder and faster. Toralei couldn't help the moans and screams that she let out as she felt him get even more intense. She laid her torso down on the bed and propped her head on her arms, doing her best to hang on and take this swift fucking. She'd never been fucked like this before, and that was before you even took the size of his cock into consideration. She was beginning to feel like she should be thanking him for this experience, rather than it being a thank you for him.

Toralei could feel her release approaching, and she suddenly realised just how vocal she was going to be. Even though she attempted to keep quiet to not scare the young nephilim fucking her into stoping she let out several laud moans that she never really allowed herself to let out during her sesions with clients. Her caution was in vain, as moments later her body was rocked by the most intense orgasm of her life. She let out an even lauder moan sounding more like screams than a moan of pleasure and squeezed the sheets tightly in her hands, even ripping a chunk of it out with her claws. Her body was shaken to its very foundation, and her cunt squeezed and tightened around Gabriel's cock.

"toralei!" he said, suddenly alarmed his astral wing flairing out as he shifted reality to the point that toralei could no long feel the pain that Gabriel feared she was enduring for his sake. "I-i'm fine th-this is the best fuck I've ever felt!" she yelled labordly to her partner. "Where should I finish?" the boy asked doing his best to keep his seed contained. The smart thing would've been to tell him to pull out and finish on the bed sheets, or maybe even her body. Instead, she answered him in one simple word.

"Inside!"

Gabriel gave a couple of final deep thrusts into her before reaching his end. He held her hips, holding her firmly in place while he shot his seed inside of her. There was plenty of it too, filling her up more thoroughly than she'd ever been filled. By the time he finished and slowly pulled his cock out of her, she had been well and truly creampied. Toralei pressed the side of her face against her arm, her mind struggling to catch up with everything her body had just been through.

"Thank you for that, May I continue?" That had been about the last thing Toralei had been expecting to hear from him. He couldn't possibly be ready for more so soon, could he? She forced her tired body to roll over onto her back so she could get a proper look, and sure enough he was stroking his cock in one hand. He was every bit as hard as he'd been when she first sank down onto him.

"I-if you don't mind me asking, how are you still hard?" she asked with labored breath, closing her eyes. "Well nephilim as I said are the best of both worlds, I don't suffer from a normal man's need for a refractory period." he told her. "Alright go ahead then," she said, With that information still She didn't know how he could still be unsatisfied after how much he'd just shot into her, but if he wanted more than she'd give him more. Especially since it meant she could enjoy more of his monster cock. She'd been expecting him to slide right back into her vagina, and so was surprised when he instead scooted his body forwards far enough that he could stick his cock between her boobs.

"A titfuck, huh?" she asked, opening her eyes once again. "Guess I can't be too surprised, after how interested you were earlier.". Gabriel said nothing, far too focused on what he wanted to do. There was more than enough lubrication from earlier for him to easily slide back and forth between her tits. Toralei helped out, using her hands to squeeze her breasts around his shaft so it would hopefully feel as great as possible for him.

This wasn't Toralei's first titfuck, but it was the first time that her partner's cock was big enough that she could give him some oral attention simultaneously. It wasn't even just the tip either; he was so long that a healthy amount of his length poked through the valley of her breast. She wasn't about to pass up on that unique opportunity, batting her tongue around the tip and sucking on as much of his cock as she could reach. Meanwhile he continued to move his hips, fucking her tits almost as hard as he'd fucked her pussy.

That was fun, but just when Toralei was getting excited at the prospect of being able to take his second load in her mouth and get a taste of him, he stopped. She would've complained, but this was his show. He was learning how to fuck properly, and she saw it as her job to let him try various things out and see what he liked.

He moved back down near her legs again, and she parted them so he could do as he liked. He didn't penetrate her right away though. Instead he grabbed her by the backs of her ankles and pulled her legs into the air, pushing them towards her head and causing her lower back to raise off of the bed in the process. He kept going further until her entire back was in the air, with only her head and shoulders remaining on solid ground.

"Really getting into this whole dominance thing, huh?" she said, equal parts amused, proud and turned on by how quickly he'd grown into it all. "Well your not exactly moving anymore." he responded wittily "true. I probably should have told you to take it easier so i could walk after this." "Oh should I stop then?" the silver eyed boy asked her. "No whats done is done besides i told you that you should take control and fuck me however you want" he reminded her as he squatted above her. "I want to try this." the nephilim said with newfound determination

"Go right ahead," she said. Of course, she'd given her encouragement while thinking he was going to crouch over her and fuck her pussy again. But when she felt the tip of his cock press against her anus, she realized he had something very different in mind. Toralei's breath caught as she saw his true intention, and she knew she needed to think fast. She only had a few seconds to make her decision before it would be too late. She'd had anal sex before, but obviously taking Gabriel's massive dick in her ass was on another level from anything else she'd had in there. Taking him in her vagina was one thing, but her ass? Could she really manage this?

The conclusion she reached saw her remaining silent. She was afraid that denying him this could damage Gabriel's confidence and his willingness to take control of his partners in the future, especially after she'd encouraged him to do what he wanted. And paired with that reason was one that she was conflicted about, the fact that throughout this fucking gabriels tenderness had wormed it's way into her heart, the startaling reason that she was starting to fall for the nephilim boy. Aside from that, she was honestly curious to see how this would go. Intimidated, yes, but also curious.

Oblivious to Toralei's internal debate, and having been given no indication that he shouldn't go ahead, Gabriel pushed the head of his cock into her asshole. She cried out immediately, but it wasn't necessarily out of pain as Gabriel had removed her ability to feel any pain inflicted upon her. That and the fact his cock was still plenty slick from everything they'd done that afternoon, made so it didn't hurt her like it would have if he'd gone in totally dry. It was still a lot for her to handle though, especially as he continued to push down further, sinking more and more of his giant penis into her tight butt. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip, not wanting another outburst like the previous one to at least save a little face. Though having her ass fucked by such an impossibly big cock was something she might very well never experience again.

He was truly fucking her now too, hammering down into her ass from with the same kind of ferocious energy and aggression that made him such a formidable fighter and the strongest option to be the viceroy of heaven. If she hadn't known he was a virgin as of this morning, she would've never believed it. He was fucking her with a skill and a level of intensity that was fitting of an experienced porn star. But in Toralei's experience, even the most hung porn stars didn't have a cock like this.

The young man with the angel wings continued to give her more than she could've possibly imagined. He kept right on fucking her ass while keeping his right hand on her ankles so she was still pinned down in position for him, driving down into her repeatedly and stuffing her tight back passage full with his cock. She was sure that a position like this had to be really physically demanding on him, doing all the work and straining his body in this awkward crouch, but he showed no signs of it affecting him at all. That seemed fitting; all the myths and legends that a single nephilim could bring countries to their knees, and now he was using that powerful body and tireless stamina to fuck Toralei's ass exactly how he wanted.

Gabriel didn't slow down, didn't tire or waver. He just continued to drill her ass until suddenly, without warning, he began to cum. He made no attempt to pull out, nor did she say or do anything to try and stop it. She just lay there, body contorted, back in the air, and moaned as she felt him give her an anal creampie that definitely felt like it rivaled the amount he'd filled her pussy with earlier. This was the first time toralei had ever let a guy cum inside her butt, but given the circumstances of this entire encounter it seemed fitting.

Gabriel sighed as he pulled his cock, now limp but yet still impressive, out of her tight ass. Toralei watched some excess cum drip off of him, and could feel more trickling out of her butt as her legs and back flopped back down onto the bed. "Thank you, Toralei," Gabriel said, flopping onto the bead next to her. "I feel like I learned a lot today.". "I think you did too," she said, closing her eyes, too tired to get up and wipe herself off just then. "So did I." It was true, and not all of her knowledge was about the size of her classmate's cock or how quickly he'd learned how to use it to give her a fucking she'd never forget.

"So what happens now?" Gabriel asked the exhausted werecat laying beside him. "Well this is usually where you and your girlfriend are going to have pillow talk," she said, her eyes remaining closed, "but i don't think you really need to practice that."

"Well we did just finish sex and I wouldn't mind getting to know you better." the nephilim said with the snap of his fingers returning the pillows to the bed. "You know I think i'd like that." she said as she began to smile.

The two talked and talked passing the time by sharing stories of their friends and family, even cuddling as the minutes continued to go by, until they were reminded that they still needed to return to class.

xxXXxx(back to class)

The two teens reappeared exactly where they had left on the soccer field though gabriel did have to support toralei as she had said that she still wasn't sure that she could stand on her own. "Well now if you could take me to the nurses office that would be great.

xxXXxx(the date)

To say that Gabriel was enchanted by the sight before him would be an understatement to match that of a milenia. Before him stood frankie in her fear leading uniform, the black and pink clothing hugging her figure in a very favorable way as it accentuated her breasts and what ass she had. A rose tint fell over frankies cheeks as she noticed the Nephilim boys staring.

"H-hey. So toralei said that you wanted to see me in my fear leading outfit.'' Frankie said, looking away attempting to hide her embarrassment. "W-what? I mean i'm enjoying my view but I never told her any such thing." the young nephilim said in confusion. "Wait you didn't want me to come on the date in my uniform?" she asked for clarification. "No though It doesn't matter where were going." Gabriel said reassuringly.

The young nephilim reached out his hand gesturing for her to take it. "Come on, where we're going might be a little difficult for us to get there without me flying us." he said, becoming the corpse girl to take his hand. She gripped his hand in hers as she waited to hear the tell tale flapping of the nephilims wings. She watched in amazement as two large ethereal wings spread out however just as quickly as they had emerged they were gone.

Frankie confusedly looked around only to find that the couple were no longer in the halls of monster high, instead the two were in an abyss of dark blue illuminated by a bright shining moon and thousands of stars. Looking down frankie was startled to see the tiled floors replaced with dark blue clouds as she let out a yelp. "Dont worry dont worry, you're not going to fall. I made these clouds so that we could sit here and have a picnic." gabriel said as he gestured to a cloth that had a basket on it.

"Oh...oh that's so sweet of you." she said as she sat on the picnic blanket and patted the spot next to her. "T-thank you, I put a lot of effort into getting the proper molecular structure so we wouldn't fall through." he said, earning a smile from his girlfriend. "So shall we eat?" gabriel said as he reached into the basket. As he pulled his hand out, Frankie was to say a little surprised that he pulled out two fully prepared steak entries.

"Umm i hope it's alright if its a little undercooked, I was told that i shouldn't use my powers to cook the food." Gabriel said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sure it'll be perfect." she said as she took her plate and utensils from him. "So did you make this by yourself?" she asked, attempting to get the conversation started. "Actually I had some help from my parents, actually funny story we went through six steaks before we finally started to get it right without it bursting into flames." he said, a little embarrassed.

"What why was it doing that?" frankie asked through laughter "well every time we got it going our way my dad would shout the power of christ compels you! And it would burst into flames." Gabriel said chuckling. And so the night continued like that with the two of them swapping stories of good times they had with parents and friends. "I guess I should get you home now since we've been here for a while." gabriel said after several of their stories. "Oh… well actually I...um why is this so difficult?" Frankie said, attempting to find the right words to fit what she wanted to say.

"What is something wrong?" Gabriel asked with growing concern on his face. "No nothings wrong i just...I just wanted to ask if you had a place where we could go so…so we could…'' Frankie attempted to say. A look of epiphany donned on the young nephilims face as he realised what she was talking about. "A-are you sure about this Frankie?" he asked the corpse girl. She gave a single nod as she knew what he was saying. Slowly he outreached his hand to her once again, hesitantly she grabbed his hand as he flew them to a safe place.

xxXXxx(the sex)

The two appeared in the same room Gabriel had taken Toralei too however it now had a few adjustments from her suggestions. The plain white tile floor had been replaced with white carpeting, along with some added windows with views of long ranging valleys. In addition the room was no longer as bare as it had been. a newly added couch and dresser were present colored as white as the walls they were up against.

"This is, well it. If you want to stop I won't judge you this will be my first time really doing this too." he said to Frankie as she took the sight of the room in. "n-no Gabriel I want this." she said, turning around to meet his gaze.

"Gabriel I...I've watched you get shot and seen you in the hospital. And with everything you've told me, I don't want to miss a chance to show you that I love you." she said beckoning him to the bed. "If that's what you want. I will let you do what you want." He said as she draped her arms around his shoulder pulling him closer to her. "Well you know I'm not as innocent as everyone thinks I am." she whispered into his ear. She pulled him into a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing in their mouths as she snaked her hand down to her crotch grabbing hold of the growing bulge in the nephilim boys pants.

Her eyes shot wide open as she confirmed what she was feeling "_he's huge!_" she thought as she realized that what she wanted to do with him was to get into those pants as fast as she could to see that monster of a cock he was hiding in those pants of his. Not wasting any time frankies hand went to work on his zipper, as she made very short work of both that and the button. yanking at his pants and boxers, tugging them down his legs impatiently for her prize to be revealed to her. Frankie gasped in astonishment as she laid eyes on the heavenly cock he had been concealing.

She'd known he was big, very big even. That much had been obvious just from the feeling of his bulge, but it was only now that she realized just what she was in for. As vividly as she'd been imagining it, it turned out that she'd still been selling the young nephilim boy short. Gabriel's cock was beyond her wildest imagination. He was ridiculously long, to the point that most women would have probably be too intimidated to actually go through with fucking him let alone a virgin who was seeing their first cock in person. Frankie felt that she would have possibly been too intimidated to go through with this if it were not for her the events that had led up to the night she was experiencing.

She could feel the tension in Gabriel's body as she gripped his shaft and gave him a few experimental strokes. The nephilim boy stared at her, wide-eyed approval plastered all over his face, as it dawned on her he was all hers to play with for the night, and she was going to make the most of this.

Moving her hand up and down his shaft was fun, but there was too much Frankie wanted to try for her to be satisfied just stroking him for very long. She sank to her knees in front of him, thankful for the carpeted floor of the white pocket dimension gabriel had put them in as she settled on the floor. Frankie opened her mouth and placed a kiss on the tip of his cock, which made Gabriel let out a soft little grunt. He was so cute she thought, doing everything he could to stay standing. Apparently he was having trouble keeping himself upright. It was adorable, but he wouldn't be able to keep it up for long not if She had anything to say about it.

Frankie ran her tongue from the head of his cock all the way down to the base in one long, slow lick, looking up at Gabriel with her big adorable heterochromic eyes as she did so. She could see how overwhelmed he was already; his shifting weight on his feet told her that much. She worked her way back up his cock with a series of quick kisses against his hard flesh, and when she returned to the tip she decided to move this along further. She parted her lips and sucked the head of his cock into her mouth. The moment his tip was engulfed by her warm mouth, Gabriel let out a low groan breaking his unstated silence.

"F-Frankie!" he muttered, looking down at her with those silver eyes that drove the corpse girl wild.

Frankie didn't suckle on the head of his cock for very long. She progressed to giving him a proper blowjob, but she knew she had to pace herself here. Trying to take too much of this cock at once would be biting off more than she could chew, figuratively speaking. Despite her lust and her eagerness to give him as much as she could, she didn't push herself past her limit. She bobbed her head slowly, taking her time and letting herself gradually build into a rhythm as she began to take more and more of his cock into her mouth. Trying to treat him to a deepthroat was absolutely out of the question and not something she was even going to try, but that didn't mean she couldn't give Gabriel one hell of a blowjob anyway. He definitely seemed to be enjoying everything she was doing, if his desperate moans and the way he balled his hands into fists and held them tightly at his side were anything to go by.

However a new idea dawned on the corpse girl as she pulled her head from his cock causing the nephilim to let out a groan. "Gabriel would you mind getting on the bed for me?" she asked coyly already knowing the answer to her question. "Oh and what are you going to do with me once I'm on the bed?" the nephilim boy said, mirroring how coy she was acting.

"Well get up there and find out" Frankie said, sounding rather seductively. Gabriel sat down on the bed as Frankie began to remove her fearleading outfit pulling it over her head revealing that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Oh what a naughty fearleader you are." gabriel said mockingly. "So be honest, do you like them." Frankie said nervously, breaking their flirtatious back and forth. "Frankie, how could I not be happy with them, their yours and I love you."

The corpse girl quickly lept into a quick passionate kiss with her celestial boyfriend. As she broke the kiss she returned to her knees in front of the nephilim boy as it became apparent to what they were about to do. Frankie giggled at his wide eyed expression causing her breasts to jiggle. though she would probably never say it out loud she was very proud of how big her bust was nearly a D cup bra.

Frankie slowly wrapped her breasts around Gabriel's cock almost painfully slowly as she could see in his expression, however her real prize came when she began slowly moving her breasts up and down his monstrous shaft. Though Gabriel had experience with this as of a few hours prior he was not prepared for how soft and pillowy frankies breasts were compared to his new begrudging friend toralei's.

As her titi fuck continued frankie begann to suck his cock. With any other cock that would have been nigh impossible as she would have had to wait for fleeting moments where she could suckl on it, but with his monster of a cock it was easy for her to give him the pleasure that she wanted. Soon Frankie could hear grunts coming from Gabriel as he spoke "Frankie i'm gonna cum!". As soon as he said that she could feel rope upon rope of a hot sticky liquid filling her mouth. She swallowed as much as she could before it overwhelmed her causing her to cough up some of the sticky white liquid.

"I'm sorry are you okay?" Gabriel said, dropping down to the floor to investigate his girlfriend's health. Psychically he could tell that she was fine but he checked her over just to be sure. "I'm fine Gabriel, I just swallowed more than I could handle." she told him reassuringly.

"Okay but it's my turn to service you." he said, scooping her into his arms. He carried her over to the couch and sat her down, then got on his knees in front of the couch. He tugged her further forward, so her ass was nearly hanging over the edge of the cushion, and reached to pull her panties off. Now that she was bare, he flung her legs over his shoulders surprising frankie a little with his brazenness.

He got to work immediately, spreading her open and giving her pussy a lick. Frankie jolted the moment his tongue made contact with her. It was like a little shock had run through her. "What was that?!" she asked, staring at him in surprise. "Interesting, It seems that given your unique soul composition is reacting to my own, combining with our arousal is causing brief moments of celestial overload. Or in layman's terms I'm showing you because of how...turned on I am." he said looking away in embarrassment

"Don't feel embarrassed I liked it, and I'd like it if you'd do it again." Again and again and again, actually. That had caught her completely off-guard, but in the best way possible. He gave her another lick, with another little spark from his tongue. Frankie closed her eyes and banged her head against the back of the couch. This was amazing! It was unlike anything she'd ever felt, and she wanted to feel more of it.

Thankfully, Gabriel was perfectly willing to give her as much of it as she wanted. He began to more thoroughly eat her out now, and continued to give her little pleasurable sparks of divine soul energy through his tongue. It wasn't a constant thing; it was only an occasional jolt, a shock to her system that had her body shaking. It usually took quite a while before she could get herself worked up enough to come, but if he kept this up she had a feeling she would be finishing in record time.

Then his fingers got in on the act too. He sought out and found her clit-something toralei taught him about, rubbing it with his fingers. That would've felt good enough on its own, but with an added small jolt from his tongue. She was lost the moment she felt that tiny spark on her clit.

"I'M CUMMING!" she shouted. She grabbed a fistful of his short cut hair and bucked her hips against his face as she rode out her climax. "Oh my ghoul" she said attempting to catch her breath "that was so good.". "Frankie do...do you want to do more?" Gabriel asked Frankie understanding perfectly what he had meant.

"Yes Gabriel I want to go all the way with you, I want you to take my virginity." she said. Having made her decision, he picked her up once again and carried her away from the couch. Last time he'd carried her bridal style, but now they were face to face. He walked all the way to the edge of the room, until her back bumped against the wall. That's where he kept her, moving his hands underneath her body and holding her up by her ass. She wrapped her legs around his body and held onto his neck.

Frankie hissed as the tip of his cock pushed inside of her. Gabriel pushed into her slowly at first, giving her a little bit of time to adjust to taking this giant cock inside of her, but his gentle beginning didn't last for long. Very little time passed before he was sawing his dick in and out of her, filling her up and testing her limits. Her back and shoulders thumped against the wall behind her with every thrust, and all she could do was hold onto him tightly with her arms and legs, let it happen and do her best to hold onto her sanity.

Frankie soon began screaming like a woman possessed as his dick continually rammed into her. The fucking itself was doing enough to drive her wild, but then his wonderful little trick began again. This time it was as if he'd coated his cock was coated in the energy, and he was using it to stimulate her body even further as he continued to practically fuck her into the wall. She screamed even lauder, unable to believe what she was feeling. She'd known he was going to be a great fuck thanks to the sheer size of his dick, but the interaction of his and her soul was sending this so far beyond her already high expectations.

Gabriel kept fucking her, kept stimulating her both with the size of his cock and the little bit of extra oomph his powers were providing. Despite it not having been all that long since he'd made her cum with his mouth and fingers, Frankie felt herself peaking again. She didn't fight it. She just held onto his neck with one hand, muffled her screams with the other and gave herself over to the pleasure.

Gabriel wasn't far behind her, and feeling her tighten around him wound up being the last little push he needed. He gave her a few more hard thrusts against the wall, and then he was firing off, filling her pussy with his semen. He kept hold of her ass, leaving her pinned against the wall while he continued to cum inside of her. Frankie moaned, loving the feeling of being creampied by her boyfriend's huge cock.

When he was finally done, he took a step away from the wall and put her back down on her feet. Some of his cum dripped out of her pussy to stain the carpet. However, Frankie soon found out that she could not even keep herself upright as she fell into Gabriel's embrace. "I think now...would be a great time for a rest." she said attempting to catch her breath from the rough fucking she had recieved. "Okay we don't have to do anything else tonight let's just get some sleep." gabriel said as he laid her down under the covers on the bed. "I'd like that.'' Frankie said with a yawn as she drifted off to sleep with a kiss on the forehead from her beloved nephilim.

xxXXxx

However unbeknownst to the blissfully sleeping teens their act of passion sent out a signal to every celestial being, that the children of a nephilims were conceived on that day.

"Damn I didn't think the kid had it in him to get two girls pregnant. Kudos" Adam; a man with short dark blonde hair with strands of lighter blonde and blue eyes said as he sat in the booth of a highway diner. "Kid this isn't a good thing every angel, demon, and even my father can feel what has transpired." Michael said within adams head. "Well then I guess we're heading to new Salem. '' he said as his ethereal wings spread.

Deep in the depths of hell the throne room belonging to the lord of the damned was ablaze with energy, demons running around attempting to make sense of the situation while lucifer sat smirking on his throne. "Well that wasn't expected, I guess i really cant stay mad at that son of a bitch." he said with a chuckle. "You there!" "y-yes my lord!" a demon subject said terrified "go get some baby toys." he said with a smirk. "I'll be out for a bit, if anyone tries to seize control while I'm out you're all dead...er." he said as his ethereal wings spread.

"That fool has really done it now." a black woman with long black locks in a suit said as she looked over at dozens of shedim corpses."the boys actions have put all those miserable creatures in danger." she said stabbing a shedim that had arisen to slay her. "Very well it appears I will have to pay him a visit, and teach him of the proper contraceptive methods.

In the boogie house of legends Twyla was shocked awake by the unimaginable wave of energy crashing into her. "What purgatory was that. I hope this isn't another evil shadow genie." she said as she quickly made haste to get dressed and uncover the reason behind her awakening.

Several states over a young looking blonde woman emerged from a dense forest in a white dress. "Oh how interesting I appear to have a new grandchild. Born from the son of an angel and human, and the daughter of a first born. Very well I am not one to leave my offspring to fend for themselves." she said as she walked off in the direction of the wave.

Heavy rain poured down the winding road as a 1967 chevy impala drove down the road, with a certain two brothers inside. The sounds of old 80's rock filled the car until it was cut short with the sound of flapping wings, and the arrival of an angel in a vessel that wore a trench coat. "Sam, Dean we need to go to New Salem, the children of a nephilim have been conceived."

However several universes away, farther than anyone would have thought possible Chuck felt the wave of new power. "So it's come to this, I was going to destroy it sooner or later but now it just looks like sooner. Sorry kid."

**Sorry that it's taken this long but i Would say that it was worth the wait especially for you perverts that have a name that starts with a G. You know who you are.**


End file.
